


⇉ η¢т ѕмυт & ѕтυƒƒ ⇇

by L0V3R_B0Y, red_soju__ (L0V3R_B0Y)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, CROSS POSTED OFF MY WATTPAD ACC, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mature shit, Multi, NCT 2018, Other, boys on boys, more tags to come, otc shiz, reaction fic, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/red_soju__
Summary: ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩┊         ┊       ┊   ✫┊         ┊       ✩┊ ⊹       ✯





	1. 🌹BEFORE YOU READ🌹

_______________________

**_This is mostly a smut/reaction book_ **

**_Requests are always open_ **

**_{💓} – Smut_ **

**_{💗} – Fluff_ **

**_{💔} – Angst_ **

**_{💙} – Parenthood/Maternity stuff_ **

**_{🖤} – Fantasy or special being au_ **

**_Not everything in this book will be sexual but a lot of it will be_ **

**_Occasional soft and fluffy material_ **

**_Bad topics, references, slurs and degrading_ **

**_Drugs, Alcohol, Money and of course sex is featured throughout this_ **

**_I won't always separate the chapters in sub divisions or anything and don't criticize me_ **

**_I may not feel right writing certain things on certain members for personal reasons_ **

**_NO HATE ON THE AUTHOR, WORK OR COMMENTERS_ **


	2. Taeyong - Laundry {💓}

It's a quiet afternoon and Taeyong is alone at the dorm cleaning up before the rest of his group get home.

Opening up a window for fresh air he hums as he vacuums all the dust bunnies from under the couch and dusts off the TV stand rearranging the movies left out from the group movie night that occurred the evening before. 

The oven beeps from in the kitchen...

"Hold on" the male sighs wiping his brow free of sweat as he heads to the kitchen to take the freshly made cake he made for dessert out of the oven. The sweet pungent smell of freshly baked chocolate roams upward into his nose. He breathes in deep with a sigh setting the dessert aside for later a little rumble in his stomach greeting him as now he was hungry. 

Tossing the towel he used to pull the hot pan out of the oven over his shoulder he started on the dishes that were in the sink from the cake. 

However as he finishes with the dishes the dryer lets out a little cry to alert him it's run it's cycle. 

"Coming" Taeyong talks to himself carrying himself into the laundry room to rotate the laundry. 

The chore was simple and he'd done it several times not on a daily though as the other members we're getting better at doing their own laundry taking the responsibility upon themselves. 

He was filtering through what he thought was Chenle's shirts and underclothes when out from the bundle of clothes he wadded up from the dirty clothes hamper fell two items of clothing...well err..

Since most of the clothes in his hands were of a darker color when Taeyong saw something bright, soft, baby pink and lacy.. hit the ground it caught his eye.

After that came out a matching pink piece of clothing from under the corner of his palm joining the first dropped item on the floor. He stood for a moment thrusting the clothes still remaining in his arms into the washer.

His attention now was on the two pieces of clothing still on the floor he could clearly identify as underclothes.

...

Only belonging to the only female in the house

Lee Y/N. 

...

In his hand Taeyong picked up a baby pink lacy bra by it's strap. 

His first thought...Why was Y/N's laundry in Chenle's hamper and not her own?

He picked up the last matching shade lacy sewn piece of no doubt Y/N's lingerie...this wasn't a typical pair of pink panties he was holding. It looked like the back was made to not cover well.

It occurred after he spent a few seconds staring at the lace fabric dangling from his finger that he was holding a......thong.

A immediate red heat spread over his face and his lips pinched together as he dropped the lingerie like it was a bomb. 

A little spark of panic thrummed in his chest, He thought the others could walk in at any moment and catch him panicking because he had found some simple underclothes that belonged to the only other person of the opposite gender in the house. Shaking his head and quickly sneaking a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was there he threw the lace mess into the washer with a rough exhale slamming the lid shut.

"Relax..." He muttered in his brain. It was destined to happen and he figured the other guys had happened to meet the same sight occasionally. Did they react this way? 

Probably not.

Thinking he had started the appliance up he scratched his head peeking out of the small room before darting into his room.

He shut the door and dove into his bed, His mind was a little unsettled and he couldn't deny it. 

"It wasn't like you saw her in it...." Said Taeyong mentally the hot heat tingling onto his neck as he blushed. He rolled over to the wall, The stupid image of the lace applique design of the fabric that hung from his finger not even 5 minutes ago imprinted  in his mind. He had looked at it long enough to remember even the big size cups of the bra...

"Stop it Taeyong!" He yelled inside as his perverted side awakened just as he dreaded. He wasn't gonna be a creepy freak and drool over the incident he thought long and hard. 

...

But...  _ he couldn't help it _ . The mental fantasy of a more definite vivid daydream came upon him. In it he sketched out the body of Y/N. Curves, Round big hips, fairly thick thighs but lean legs, She was well endowed, For her to fit in that size undergarments he only imagined the puckered up view of her breasts stuffed in that pink bra...

His eyes trained on the wall and he continued to grow warmer as his mind only drifted deeper down the rabbit hole.

He wondered what wearing such a flimsy revealing pair of underwear like that looked and felt like. It took but several moments for his head to finish the portrait creating Y/N's lower body fitted in the pink thong. The lace hugging her large round  rear end accentuating her hips...

His tongue ran along his bottom lip and he pulled it between his teeth. His sinful thoughts got him nowhere but trouble and would now leave him to look at the girl different--

"Taeyong?" 

The voice of Yuta poked in and snapped him outta his head. 

"WH-Y-Yes?" He jumped stammering turning over quick and too quick to seem normal to Yuta leaning in. 

"Something wrong?" He asked a light smirk coming onto his full lips as he realized the other was red as could be.

Meaning he either some something cute or something he didn't want to talk about. The TV wasn't on and he didn't have his phone on him so watching something was outta the picture. 

Perhaps he had a funny dream?

But had he been sleeping?

He showed no signs of just having woke up really to Yuta. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned. 

"Nothing" Taeyong response was quick and stiff. 

The two sat where they were staring at each other Taeyong trying to hide any evidence that he was literally daydreaming of the Y/N his best friend in her underclothes before him. 

"Hyung!" Chenle busted in breaking the silence when he said

_ "You forgot to start the laundry" _

___________________

**_Not interesting I'm sorry but it's a start. OH KEEP READING PLZZZ ⤵️_ **

**_Also I know people hate when you use "Y/N" but make the characters looks out for them because its supposed to reflect the reader. I know I described y/n's body which may not be like yours and in no way am I dissing or saying the_ ** **_body I described should be the average or prettiest one. Plz don't take offense to Anything I put in there. Everyone has a different body no one has a perfect one. All of us are beautiful it's up to us to look in the mirror and say it. IF U GET ME THEN THNX FOR UNDERSTANDING IF U DONT HMU ILL EXPLAIN 😊_ **


	3. Yuta - Protective

It's a simple day off work and you and Yuta are wandering the streets to celebrate the new album dropping which gave you and him a few free days off.

You'd picked up some coffee and we're catching a train to the dorm to hangout. 

You shared a quiet conversation as you moved onto the busy train speaking about where you were gonna sleep that night at the dorm since you were spending the night. 

"I can have Taeyong fix up the couch--" began Yuta.

"Don't make that poor mom do anymore work for you or me than he already does for us Yuta" you nudged him. 

He chuckled softly "Fine" 

You nodded shaking your head as you eyed a spot from afar close to a set of exit doors as people slowly shuffled into a seat.

"Over there" you pointed out from behind your boyfriend to the available seats. He nodded grabbing your hand to make sure he didn't lose you as you both squeezed through a few people.

Once you made it and successfully sat down with a sigh the train had just began moving. It was cramped and smelled of sweat, must and way too strong perfume.

"People need to shower" You commented under your breath pinching your nose.

"Shh I think half of it is your deadly perfume Y/N" 

With a gasp you nudged Yuta hard shaking your head again thinking about pinching him as he's been teasing you all morning.

It took but a few minutes and the train began moving but you met a little troublesome incident ad the ride began.

"Move it" 

The command made the couple sitting lift their heads in surprise.

The voice was low and definitely rude.

Yuta looked up to the owner of the voice, He stared at a standardly dressed male. He had dark brooding eyes a frown etched into his face, His arms crossed and a unplayful stance. 

Looking to his girlfriend who had to heard the man's command she had the same fairly surprised look on her face.

"C'mon move" the man repeated nodding his head demanding the couple move elsewhere.

There was no one else at his side who was in need of a seat thought Y/N.

Yuta cleared his throat looking down beginning to scoot but suddenly his girlfriend stopped him.

"Excuse me?" Your voice unwaveringly confident spoke up.

The man sighed "Just move or else" 

Yuta felt a immediate need to defend his lover as the man had no problem arguing back with you.

"Just scoot over y/n" Yuta said under his breath nudging you. 

A part of you wanted to obey Yuta but you didn't move an inch something inside stirring.

"Listen to your man lady my legs are tired"

With the continued nasty attitude and anger simmering in your chest you still didn't move even when Yuta urged you.

Yes you could just move and not make a big deal but this wasn't right.

"You can ask us nicely to move" You said laying a hand on your boyfriend's thigh keeping him from moving you.

The man didn't know when to stop.

"Just fuckin move or I'll move you myself" he said louder attracting more attention.

Yuta was indeed very uncomfortable but he couldn't get you to give up.

With the threat it took you no time to puff up your chest and stand your ground.

"You will not speak that way to me nor should you to anyone out here, Until you ask nicely and respectfully neither of us will move am I clear?" You retort glaring right back.

"Baby please just move" Yuta turned his head on you a pleading look in his eyes 

"Hush" You told him.

In this few seconds the idiot of a man decided to raise a hand going down to shove you two aside.

Luckily you saw his move coming and in a quick move you had halfway stood and had defensively slid a arm in front of Yuta.

You weren't sure if he was gonna hit or shove but he definitely was gonna lay his hands on you.

"Touch us and so help me there will be trouble boy" you threaten voice serious and venomous. 

Yuta had squeezed your shirt in his hand sensing the incoming hit.

"Leave them be!" A elderly woman interjected having watched the incident play out.

"Get lost" A man of a middle age also joined in tapping the douchebags shoulder.

"Shut up bastard--"

"Watch your mouth" 

Before you knew several people were going off the man who thought it would be wise to force you outta your seats.

You stood letting him get scolded until he stormed off.

Only when he was gone did you relax your arm retreating back and you sat back down.

Yuta had sunk in his seat piping down from a adrenaline rush.

He was ready to defend you to no end if it came down to it but he hated having to live out stuff like this period.

He was more than happy to have the man gone and both of you untouched.

He was shell shocked that you lashed out before him, Both of you wanted to slap that fool silly.

Yuta had met a new dominant protective side he didn't know you had in you. 

He knew his girlfriend could be sleek, dominant and sexy but gosh he loved your confidence that was similar to his.

The look in your eyes and almost motherly guard you had was something else.

He looked over at you just in time to catch you sticking your tongue out after the man a little

"Hmph" puffing outta you.

With a chuckle he wrapped a arm around you hugging you to his side.

You snuck a kiss to Yuta's cheek.

"Sorry I probably seem like a bitch" 

Yuta scoffed "No you didn't shh" 

Smiling a little you approach your stop standing.

"My girl can bite~" Yuta joked on your way out.

"Rawr" You laughed trying to look tough as you two headed on home.

"Settle down Mama Tiger" 

"Ew! Mama?!" 

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm too hot to be a Tiger I'ma lioness excuse you, Queen of her pride"

"I'm not arguing you on that" 

"Better not" 

"Down girl"

  
  



	4. Mark - Drunk {💓}

[Smut Percentage: 65% + Multi Pov]

_________________________________

I had about 5 drinks left of my second glass of vodka.

Mark Lee had about roughly a sip or two left in his glass in my estimate.

Between us sat a big plate of chicken wings and another little Tupperware container of fries.

It was getting to be late in the evening, I had gone over to Mark's for the night since I locked myself outta my house.

Stupid me left the keys inside after I locked the door beforehand thinking it'd help me better my easy security but I didn't recognize I was gonna be making a trip to the car which was also locked for my second key--Ok you get the gist!

I'm dumb as hell.

Anyway me and Mark...we'd been perfectly fine friends for years and the boy didnt mind me coming to stay with him for the night when I needed to.

Tonight we thought it'd be fun to turn on a movie and have a really late night dinner.

"You press play?" Mark asked between munches off a handful of fries.

"Oops" I muttered wiping my mouth off seeing the movie we set up on his TV hadn't been played and was still on the main menu.

We sat in PJ's on his big bed splayed out to eat.

I looked for the remote finding it hanging halfway off the end of the bed.

"Hold on" I mumbled finishing off a wing the sweet sauce sticking to my lips like gum.

He leaned over reaching for the tall large bottle of alcohol we had on the bedside table.

We don't keep a stash of it on the daily but when we dont have pop sometimes we take it out.

"You don't handle alcohol well no more" I said licking my lips clean wiping my fingers off.

Mark scoffed a good really high pitched giggle coming out of him, He already laughs at a lot of things he sees going on but when it comes to alcohol and this boy he thinks anything and I repeat _Anything_ happening around him is funny as fuck.

Basically...

He turns into a whole ass mess.

Trust me I would know, The first time we ever drank was when we were kids and throughout the years he shows the same signs of being a horrible alcohol tolerant.

"Don't roll your eyes Mark, Seriously your already tipsy as fuck" I said a little drunk myself.

"Bet your mom I'm not--" he broke into a fit of laughter at his own words.

I sighed shaking my head kinda laughing from my own tipsy-ness, I hate dat boi...

"Play the movie" he repeated clapping after he caught his breath already starting on another glass.

"Don't rush me bitc-- Marker" I grumbled now crawling to the end of the bed to catch the remote before it fell.

Mark on the other hand scooting back to see the screen only got a nice view of your rear end as you were on all fours reaching for the remote a moment in the way of the screen.

He was never one to even think twice about stuff like this..but for some reason he took a longer glance than needed at your behind. He had a big TV but from where he sat your butt was bigger than the screen. He felt himself giggle again as you sat back down.

Having played the movie I crawled back to the food finding Mark had situated himself against the headboard sitting up.

Hiccupping I pulled one of his pillows to the other side of the bed beside him making myself comfy too. Soon enough there we sat in peace eating the last of the food and laughing at random stuff whether it be faces or stupid roasts between characters.

A chick flick romance movie is what was on and neither of us complained about the genre. Normally Mark would because he's not the type to be romantic or any of that stuff but we were too drunk to care. I switched the lamp on my side off setting the empty dishes on his side.

"Your not see through!" He whined as I stretched over his lap.

"Shush!" I hissed giving the dishes a extra push off the edge of the table.

I didn't know what was playing on the screen until Mark suddenly hugged onto me as I was tryna sit back down.

"AWE! ITS HAPPENING!" He laughed cheeks flushed. I could tell even in the dark he was jacked up.

"Let go" it was my turn to whine as I craned over to see the main couple on the screen had begun to share their first kiss.

Acting more like his friend Taeyong who squealed and become a hot mess with cute things Mark cheesed finally letting me get back to my spot. He wasn't a hug and kiss kinda person so when he grabbed me I felt a little flustered.

The kissing carried on minus a few shared I like you's and other flirty things said between the couple on screen. I cringed but it was only because I was getting embarrassed and awkward next to Mark. He wasn't my female friend i could make jokes with and other shenanigans, He was my bestest guy friend and all I felt I could do was laugh awkwardly or pretend I didn't care.

I struggled to do both. He had a different reaction for a moment smiling.

"I'ma better kisser than that" he mumbled.

My jaw dropped at his words.

I repeat Mark is never like this.

I laughed punching him in the shoulder playfully. "Shut up!" I blushed balling up. He looked over at me a moment but I kept my eyes on the screen the scene growing heated.

"Cover your eyes" I said chuckling catching him staring.

A change in the atmosphere had begun to set in and yes it was awkward but it was...tense. I know part of it was from the couple getting steamy on the screen but also the boy looking at me a bit more than I could call normal.

"Nah..." Mark sighed puffing up his chest barely laughing as he cockily sat against the headboard arms behind his head.

" _I'ma big boy now"_

The heat spreading over my face and neck turned to a fire.

I wasn't supposed to take it like I did but I did-- I hate my immature mind..

I made a _big_ mistake looking over at him as he said that sudden suggestive remark.

Mark Lee who was smiling directly at me began to smirk not even 3 seconds later.

Lemme say it again, _Smirk_.

His lips pulling down into a smaller form of a grin and his eyes changing in shade.My own flustered panic took me by surprise.

"Shut it! You-Your really drunk!" I played it casual punching him again.

He laughed that dark look I would remember for days fading away just barely. The sounds of the deep hot make out going on in the background weren't helping me.

Mark...

He felt hot and playful.He knew his female friend didn't know what was going on in that head of his.It wasn't like Mark to think naughty except when he was with his buddies and they made some obviously very suggestive jokes. He knew he was under the influence of strong alcohol but that didn't stop him from looking at Kim y/n more and more.

He didn't know how to handle half the thoughts and feelings rustling in his mind and body as he's never felt them before.

Shit he always felt like a baby nugget whenever he heard the word "Horny" or "sex". Yeah he knew what the words meant and could laugh along and catch on to a lot of jokes but stepping into the atmosphere was difficult.

He eventually excused his sinful thoughts with a "What can I say, She's just a very pretty girl...in my bed.. I can't help it I'm a guy" He thought for a few moments he'd excused himself but things didn't get any better. The sex scene raged on and it only tainted the boys thoughts more and more. He didn't feel like being awkward or anything or laughing much.

Something _new_ was entering in.

His eyes were set on the female next to him happening to look better by the second. The friend zone warning wasn't occurring to him as he wavered on knee deep fantasies.

"Ok this-this is weird I'm skipping it"

Y/N stammered making him smirk once more, Her embarrassment she didn't always show so when she cracked it made her even smaller and easier to handle.

"Too much for you?" Mark teased absentmindedly not aware that his friend was slipping into her own heat.

Her surprise made something in him spark. He felt bigger over the flustered female, That was something he didn't get often. He was used to being shy and quiet working to appear normal aside others but for one of the very first times...

 _Dominance_ is what he felt.

He didn't know how to manage it.

She glared even though it was obvious she was trying to hide the squeamish girl inside. Y/N went to grab for the remote realizing it was right next to Mark tucked under his leg.

"Give me that" she muttered shakily reaching for it instead of going close to the male she felt so little next to at the moment.

She thought have him give it to her instead of going to him would ease the tension.

But no...

He grabbed her hand as it came close too slow. Both looked at each other, Passing emotions and sexual tension sitting heavy between them. If he could ask for help, If he had more experience and more ideas on how to deal out what was going down he would feel better.

All Mark knew and slowly accepted was that...

He was horny, He was drunk, He didn't know what would happen between him and y/n with these two unfamiliar wants and feelings floating around. Y/n had began to ramble out of sheer still panicked fluster, she thought it was wise to speak precautions. She wanted what the two were showing signs of going into but at the same time she wanted to run from the possibility.

"Your drunk, So am I" Y/N began voice gentle but unsure.

Mark didn't say anything, He was waiting to test what was about to come out of him.

...

"Let's not make stupid decisions" she said inching closer.

Her eyes peered into his, In their eyes fought fire and desire neither we're accustomed with. Alcohol mixing the chemicals that altered their decisions and thoughts.

_Grab the remote._

_Grab her._

Two pure goals.

She came closer the stare still hadn't broke. Her hand began to sweat in his as they hadn't let go. Her lips tingled even though nothing touched them, She knew she wanted something to happen. Proximity closed out little by little...

Soon enough Y/N realized.

She was lying if she said she was going for that damn remote...

Mere inches remained and at that point they began sneaking glances to each other's untouched lips. Y/N had tilted her head eyelids slowly drooping similar to Mark's.

Unable to hold back the strange brewing fire in his body Mark jumped the gun pulling their entwined hands back bringing y/n in.

Their lips smashed together.

This wasn't a first kiss, It wasn't the soft and warm kind that had all the mushy feelings in it, it was more a rough one. Both fighting to balance out the fire and desire. Y/N surprised to find Mark's lips moving curiously against hers more smoothly than she had imagined of the shy boy awakened the little devil in her.

She kissed back not hesitating to keep up with him. They had no rhythm, No pattern no nothing they were just two innocent birds sharing a fairly passionate interaction. In second's his hand pulled her waist in and she responded with going to swing her leg over him to put them in a straddle.

They needed to touch, Share that feeling to determine what to do.

However as they began to steadily makeout, Their kisses becoming longer and more breathtaking Mark had gave the female a little push backwards like something in him led him to do.

Just like that he wound up on top of y/n kissing her with a hungry need. The leftover taste of sweet sauce and alcohol mixed between them as finally y/n started them out with more open mouth kisses their tongues colliding against one another's with time.

The feeling was funny but both quickly got used to it growing to enjoy it. Struggling to not lose his balance as he couldn't help but shake a little from the ongoing session they were having Y/N tugged on Mark's shirt urging him to really get on top of her.

She knew the boy had a nice body why not put it on her?

He did just so following her slight messages bringing more of himself onto her. One leg was between hers and she arched her back just barely to have his chest press against hers, the rush of lust smacked y/n upside the head when she felt Mark's sturdy hips grown hard on momentarily grind into her.

Thoughts and red flags raged between the two but they didn't let it kill the vibe.

Breaking for breaths in between long seconds of tangling their tongues together in hot kisses they began to enjoy the heavy breaths against one another's faces before their soft lips met again. Y/N tangled her hands in Mark's hair a confidence surging into her to replace the insecure and unsure girl that was present.

It felt like layers of stress were coming off as in the midst of the couples grabby hands struggling to find homes on the many spots on each other's bodies Mark's shirt was slipped off leaving his toned upper body bare for y/n to run her hands along.

Moving on foreign instinct and lust Mark's mouth found it's way from her lips to her cheek and Jawline creating a trail of kisses down to her neck.

A little sensitive she fought to turn her head but with Mark's little nuzzle to her jaw she angled her head aside allowing him to peck and begin pressing flush kisses to the innocent skin of her neck.

He chilled as her hands wrapped around his bare torso finger tips exploring the muscled expanse of his back.

"Mmm" a sexual hum also identified as a moan crept from y/n's full lips that were very close to Mark's ear.

That was something he's never heard from this specific girl and her soft voice making such a sound set off a fire in Mark. He had found the sweet spot of her neck and the kisses turned to light sucks and from there on nips in eagerness to hear more from the female underneath him.

He'd never gave someone a love bite but with the way he was working y/n knew she would have plenty.

He couldn't bring himself to stop and neither could she.

Unlatching from the skin of her neck left red and puckered like her lips he thought the next move was to get rid of the bothersome layers she had on. She gazed up at him as his hands found their way underneath her shirt running up the smooth skin of her belly pulling the hem of the shirt up with it over the mounds of her breasts until she lifted so he could pull it over her head.

After he discarded her shirt he took a look at the most skin he's seen on the girl. He almost felt like he didn't deserve to be there looking at this..

Her waist which was all perfect curves, Perfect creamy skin unto a dark maroon lacy bra that held captive her bust that was pouring out the garment was better than any picture he'd ever seen of a woman.

His tongue ran over his bottom lip...He didn't know where to start.

"Touch" Y/N suddenly whispered.

Her command was his guide.

Y/n's hands laced in his and slowly she led his hands up her stomach like before until his palms cupped her breasts squeezing them gently through her bra before leading back down her curves hitting her wide but round hips.

 _She was_ _beautiful, to the touch and to the eyes._

Not many words came to mind other than that for Mark Lee.

Leaning upward Y/N sat up to kiss Mark again setting him back on the lusty kisses. As much as she wanted to continue she couldn't, He felt the same.

Even though something she never felt before churned in her belly as she let him touch her in a way no one has before their was risk and a lot of things to regret swimming in the waters for them.

Still everything was unspoken as they were too focused on kissing.

Lowering back down onto the mattress Mark kicked up the covers rustling them until they end up covering up their feet. Their lips remained moving still seeking the last of the heartfelt lust before they had to put it down to rest.

Dousing the fire out of breath again Mark lowered planting butterfly kisses unto Y/N's clavicle her breathing easing out. He cherished the last kiss on her perfect skin like a heirloom.

Her arms made their way around him again until she grabbed the covers pulling them up to their waists. Mark's head came to rest on her rising and falling chest his ear placed right over her thumping heart. Tangling their legs together and relaxing the action had hit it's end.

The last few scenes of the movie were beginning to play out. Listening to her slowing heartbeat Mark closed his eyes processing just what the hell he did. Y/N doing the same stared at the ceiling rubbing the male in her arms back.

This was something the two would remember, It may not be spoken of a lot but it would definitely be imprinted into their heads.

_Their little secret._

They both discovered they had a couple benefits as friends. Lying still they pondered in thoughts until both dozed off into sleep.

  



	5. Chenle - First Sleepover {💗}

_Huff Huff huff~_

Minji slugged herself through the house in a frenzy.

Fixing her hair, Straightening up her outfit, struggling to put shoes on and haul her purse and extra big bag to the door all at once had her wore out.

The small but fancy black Mazda outside in it her waiting boyfriend Zhong Chenle honked for her minutes ago but she wasn't ready.

Tonight was a  _ special _ night.

Kang Minji was going out to celebrate her one year anniversary with her boyfriend Chenle.

The couple had planned to go out on the town, have a nice dinner, hang out and Minji would spend the night with her boyfriend for the first time.

Once again, The night was special and she didn't want it to be a bust.

"Agh!" Minji gasped as she accidentally tripped trying to slip her shoes on in her room.

_ 'Chenle had to be waiting for almost over five minutes...this is horrible of me'  _ she thought.

Blowing her bangs outta her eyes as she regained balance Minji glared into the mirror intending to take one last glance at herself as she continued to fumble with her heels.

She stared at a chubby pink cheeked girl looking a little more winded and shiny from sweat in the mirror.

"Augh...nuu" with a whine she tried to tuck her short hair behind her ears and finally looked at what she was doing  _ still  _ fighting with her shoes.

_ 'The struggles to be pretty' _

"Yah!" With another little yelp she stumbled dropped the large purple duffle bag off her shoulder as she toppled one heel on.

"Minjuju~...what are you doing?"

"Ah!!!" With another yelp Minji jumped five feet in the air.

She turned to find a fairly casually dressed Chenle entering the room a big smile on his face.

Minji froze red as could be standing up a flustered mess.

"Oooh dear I made you wait! I'm sorry!"

"I see what the hold up is hehe" Chenle giggled stopping but a few feet away to point at her foot stuffed into a high heel.

"You never wear heels, Why you tryna put those on?" He asked

Minji embarrassed and flushed pink shrugged.

She had planned to look a little different tonight and had been shopping for outfits ever since the two planned the occasion.

She thought since she was a more free dressed girl she would step up her sex appeal and wear a dress and heels.

So that's what she did, A short blue summer dress and a white little over jacket but her heels were the issue.

She broke her ankle when she was younger and has had foot issues all her life therefore making wearing shoes and doing other things on her feet rough at times.

"I thought I'd dress a little different tonight" she mumbled to the floor.

He hugged her chuckling.

"You look pretty like everytime I see you, Heels or not Minji" said Chenle nudging her.

She smiled nodding nervous butterflies swirling around in her tummy.

After exchanging the heels for some pretty royal blue flats she glanced at her boyfriend's attire.

His blonde hair was a little curly over his eyes parted slightly, His face the same...young, cute and sweet.

He wore a blue sweater the untucked white shirt beneath it revealing the still young headed boy she's known to put a shirt on backwards or even stick his shoes on the wrong feet.

Skinny black jeans hugged his slender legs and he wore plain converse to top it off.

_ 'Handsome per usual'  _ she smiled

"Let's get going"

Grabbing for her bag and she retucked her hair behind her ears and turned to Chenle waiting in the doorway a cute little smile still on his face.

He found Minji so darn cute, Scuffling around trying to be a fine lady when she's always gonna be his little lady bug.

The couple we're always called kids.

"You decide to pack your whole bedroom ladybug?" He laughed as her little arms struggled to carry the big overstuffed duffel bag she had along with her purse.

"N-no I brought extra stuff for us tonight" she stammered a embarrassed pout on her sparkly pink lips.

Chenle chuckling again took her bag helping the girl out as she was already out of breath almost panting.

"What stuff? Snacks? Movies?" He questioned over his shoulder as the two walked out to their driver.

"Yeah" Minji nodded

Chenle was a famous idol, Being one he always had transport as to not end up bombarded on the street with paparazzi.

"How have the boys been?" Minji asked chatting casually as she followed Chenle out and worked her luggage into the backseat of the fancy car.

"Fine, Jisung and the others are excited to see you again since it's been a while"

Minji hasn't met her boyfriend's group NCT not too many times yet as it's hard to plan times and meetups for not just her and Chenle but also for the group because of the idols busy schedule.

They keep up with what they can and she's not a stranger with the boys but it's still can be a little bit of effort to reacquaint being one of the younger dreamie members girlfriend.

Plus she would be staying in the group's dorm tonight.. something she's never done.

"I can't wait to see them either" Minji smiled slipping her phone out of her pocket in her dress

She snapped a pic of her and Chenle for memory. He smiled big the first one the second one derping at her as she smiled.

"What about me?" Chenle a big pout on his face leaned over into Minji's lap as the ride began.

"What about you?" Minji smiled going to pinch the boys cheeks.

"You haven't missed me?" He asked poking her nose in return for pinching his cheeks.

"Of course I missed you, I miss you all the time" Minji said

Chenle sat up checking his phone that buzzed...

"I'm sorry I don't see you a lot Jiji" he said a little solemnly.

Minji couldn't be upset with her boyfriend over this, She never has.

Yes sometimes she can get a little lonely but if he is happy doing his job and if once or twice a month meetups are all they get so be it.

_ 'A little is better than nothing'  _ She always thought.

"Don't be, Were still together strong Lele this is better than nothing plus..We always make times like worth it right?"

Minji had brightened up Chenle in moments, she was a girl that could kiss the pain away any day and he loved that.

"Yeah" he beamed

"Let's not spoil tonight, It's a anniversary" She winks

"Anniversary~" he hums merrily happily swaying in the seat slipping his hand into Minji's open one making her smile.

Neither could wait to spend this night together.

°•🐬•°

The couple had gone out to dinner as planned.

They went to a small diner off the corner street by the park and bridge.

They caught up and filled in the time gap while they ate.

By the time dessert rolled around they were full and decided to get some to go.

"Where to?" Chenle asked as Minji eagerly began pulling him out the diner after paying.

The evening sunset was coming to lie into darkened night skies.

Their ride would be by soon to pick them up to go to the dorm.

They hadn't ran into any paparazzi so far luckily but Minji didn't mind talking about fans, Chenle thought it was strange she never once seemed jealous or anything she appreciated all nctzens and was a big fan of the group all together.

She knew no fan would take her Lele, Trusted him with her heart and that wasn't something you would see often in idol fan relationship scenarios making Minji more of a perfect woman to Chenle.

"Park" she smiled over her shoulder to him.

The streetlight they passed under catching her pearly white smile, pink lips and cheeks. Big doe eyes sparkling.

She was happy with him and he felt the same way if not more...

Keeping a hold on the dessert they took out they crossed streets mixing into the crowd.

To each other they both thought that one another stuck out in any crowd with their personalities and looks.

_ 'Maybe it's the occasion that's making him glow just a little more'  _ Minji questioned why she felt more nervous and attracted to the boy aside her even though she would gladly lay her life on the line for him and she was slash deep in love with him.

Arriving at the park that was clearing out minus a few parents struggling to get their kids home and a couple or two perhaps a group of teens lingering on the playground messing around it was peaceful.

Sitting on the bench that had a clear view of the bridge Minji dug into the desert.

"How's the night so far?" She asked peering out onto the lit up bridge farther out.

"Perfect" Chenle answered scooting closer taking a fork they stuck in the little box to dig into the desert they got as well.

"Good" Minji smiled.

"How about you? Am I doing my job?" Chenle asked

Reaching over to poke him Minji nodded wind blowing her hair about.

"Yes your doing a great job over there dolphin" she teased

He laughed cheeks full of hot fudge cake.

"So are you ladybug" he replied lifting the untouched cherry up between them.

Having finished the cake Minji opened up licking her lips

"I'll eat it"

He leaned in scooting the empty box off to the side bringing the cherry to her but instead of dropping it between her lips he planted a little kiss on them instead catching her off guard.

Bashfully turning her head away Minji looked at the sky giggling a little.

"Sneaky lele"

Satisfied Chenle sat staring ahead.

The atmosphere was cool and chill, He felt at ease off the stage but even more laid back and definitely in bliss by his lovers side

They'd made it a year, something he and her could be proud of.

Moments like these you have to cherish..

Suddenly Minji shimmied herself over to his side returning the kiss he gave her moments ago that set her heart ablaze.

It was a gift being with that special someone.

"Chenle"

...

"Yes?" He turned his head her way.

His soft dark eyes settled on hers and he didn't wanna blink.

_ They could sit for hours like this _

"I love you"

_ Every moment was worth it. _

"I love you too"

_ This one year was worth it. _

°•🐬•°

The door to the dorm opened.

The few boys of NCT being Jisung, Jeno, Jaemin and Jeno Taeyong just entering turned to the door as they heard it open.

"We're home" Chenle came around the corner smiling big and wide.

Jisung snuck off the couch to hug him.

"Where's Miju?" Taeyong asked and the other eyes in the room searched for the female that hadn't rounded the corner with their brother.

Chenle turned realizing Minji hadn't followed.

"Ladybug!..." He peeked around the corner catching Minji shyly standing by the door red faced and pretending to slip off her shoes.

"Don't be shy" Chenle immediately took her hands beginning to pull her into the living where more members gathered having heard the commotion.

"H-hi" Minji smiled waving and bowing to the boys as they all smiled and stood when she came in.

One by one greetings flew round and Chenle stood by watching her come back quick to life with the members.

She was closest with Jisung, Jaemin, Taeyong and Winwin.

After greetings came by and everyone had settled into small talk on the couch Yuta who had been rooming with Chenle brought him out a moment to chat

"I'm sleeping with Winwin tonight so you two can have the room to yourselves unless your out here but just wanted to let you know"

"Ah, Thanks I guess.." Chenle replied a little blush creeping onto his face.

"Don't be shy, It's your guys night not sure what y'all will be doing but...have fun~" Yuta winked nudging him playfully as he passed.

_ 'Yeah yeah, Were gonna be alone in bedroom but...I'm going for cuddles not steamy cuddles :-)'  _ Chenle concluded right quick

Returning to the room where everyone sat talking amongst one another Minji sat Chenle by her side.

"Me and Taeyong will make breakfast in the morning for you guys" she said

Having clicked close already they all got to laughing and more conversing planning things to do the next day or another time.

It was getting to be late but the chatter raged on until Minji and Chenle realized they had gotten quiet and we're resting against each other yawns receding into their answers.

"We're wearing them out!" Johnny laughed

"Awe yeah, sorry"

"Noona! Dolphin! Get some shut-eye alright?!" Jisung commanded.

"They need privacy" Jeno nodded shooting Chenle a good luck smile as he gave Jaemin a piggy back ride to his room.

One by one everyone said their goodnights to the couple and they themselves had retreated to their rooms.

Chenle showed Minji his room empty and cleaner than he left it.

_ 'Someone cleaned up for us, I'll have to thank the mystery Cinderella' _ Chenle giggled inside helping Minji unpack and settle in for the night.

She went and changed whilst he set up the bed.

Both were a little nervous, They'd had touchy moments and all but they haven't daddled a lot in cuddle land and such since they don't see each other often.

"I really had fun tonight" Minji said softly hopping onto the beds they pushed together filling the crack with a thick quilt.

"So did I" Chenle agreed honestly.

A smile returned to his face chasing out his nervous energy, This was the girl he loved and couldn't ask for anyone else to share these times with.

A year of hardship and space only deserves a night for them to hold each other and bond.

"Go get changed and let catch some zzz's Lele" she waved him off as he lingered by her giving her a small hug.

"Yes ladybug" he said leaving her momentarily.

She fled to shut the open door so nothing happened outside that could interrupt their sleep.

Everyone had gone to bed but she knew there would probably be some nosy boys up.

Chenle returned in similar PJ's.

Cartoon patterned pants and a loose shirt.

"Cute" Minji comments holding her arms out as she already peeled back the covers for them to slide under.

"Yah....so are you" he retorted pecking her cheek as they got comfy already lying close to one another.

It went quiet for a moment but they both looked away laughing breaking the silence when they looked at each other.

"Yah, were not this awkward come close" he broke the ice quick and she in second's worked her way into the males embrace.

"Better?" She asked looking to him eyes droopy and clouded with a need for sleep.

"Of course" he mumbled yawning again.

She snuggled into his arms but it didn't bother him, he felt proud that she felt secure with him

He always thought he was smaller and felt he wouldn't have such a masculine or dominant vibe in the relationship like for example Jaehyun or Lucas his brother's he envied for their smooth, Unintentionally hot figures and mannerisms.

He didn't need all that, he couldn't be anyone but himself and if Minji liked the Chenle that was holding her that was that mattered in answer to these thoughts.

"Kang Minji" he whispered softly arms tightening around her small torso.

Her little frame pressed into his and he hugged her close.

"Hm?"

He smiled wishing his nights wishes for many more nights and days together to come.

"I love you...Sweet dreams Ladybug"

_ Promises and true love got them this far... _

"Zhong Chenle"

_ They were gonna keep walking together... _

"Yeah?"

_ Both could see the future together, Priceless memories and forever vows.. _

"I love you too, Sweet dreams Lele"

_ Love.Love.Love _

____________

**_A/N: Ok few things.._ **

  * **_Fictional locations_**
  * **_Fake female name_**
  * **_I will fix the spell errors_**
  * **_I may go back and detail things and parts_**
  * **_Random things or parts I'll fix or explain if ur confused just comment_**
  * **_Thnx_** **_for reading_** **❤️**



  
  



	6. Donghyuck - Touchy { 💓 }

"This guy..." Sighed Mark to Johnny, the two sat aside each other on the plane ride to LA.

NCT127 was being shipped out of Korea to perform on billboard and ama stage in the US.

All the member's plenty staff + a certain member specific other had joined along for this trip. The plane was full of sleeping, bored and stressed boys all waiting to arrive in LA.

Soft music played from Taeyong's phone as he practiced a couple of lines from the songs they'd be performing filling the silence or humming of the plane that had shushed the sleeping boys Jaehyun, Doyoung, and Taeil to sleep. However, Mark and Johnny who accompanied each other working on lyrics similar to Taeyong we're receiving interruptions..

"Hyuck.." Lee Norae whined as her boyfriend Lee Donghyuck had squished against her between their seats on the flight.

Norae had been trying to catch a nap for several hours but she couldn't catch a wink as either the plane was hitting turbulence or her seatmate was pestering her.

This was one of her few times venturing anywhere by air so it was already difficult to sleep but with the boy aka Haechan or Donghyuck by her side, her luck was slim.

"Hyuck!" She groaned shoving Donghyuck's elbow away with her own as he thought it was the best pass time to keep taking away what little elbow room there was for her to use her hand as a headrest. Norae had been whining her boyfriend's name for a while now and believe it or not it was starting to get on Haechan's bestie nerves.

"Would you let her sleep? You're being annoying" Mark finally said something to the somewhat mushy but also annoying couple.

Donghyuck ignored his friends scolding continuing to prod his girlfriend by poking her around making her whine his name repeatedly as she knew better than to smack at him or they'd be in a cat fight.

"We be doing this--"

"Hyuck please!.."

"We be doing this--"

"Hyuck-ah.."

"We be doing th--"

"Lee Donghyuck!" Norae raised her voice making Haechan laugh as he'd gotten a bigger reaction from her due to his teasing.

Mark had blown a fuse but bit his lip as to not say anything stupid to the two his pencil pressing into the paper pad in his lap to release some anger. He wished he was at home playing some tunes or sitting alone in his room working on what he does best. Music.

But no....

Johnny sighed chuckling softly seeming to have more patience with the couple across them than the younger.

"You can sleep later I'm bored"

"Nice to meet you I'm bored, I'm tired and your starting to piss me off so please let me sleep plz and thank you" Norae went off.

Mark thought now that he'd triggered the feline in Norae he'd quit and let her cool down but for some reason, he dismissed her words. Donghyuck leaned over to pout in Norae's face making Johnny cringe along with Mark. Invading Norae's space was all he could seem to do...

'Donghyuck's not normally _this_ annoying' Thought Mark who was more worn in the nerves by the couple's actions."I'm about to move" Norae sat up eyes tired, her hands were balled up and she pinched into a line as she glared at Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiled leaning back just a bit but still pouting now seeing he'd pushed her a little too far. Norae was like her boyfriend, Pesky when she wanted to be and short tempered at times--definitely not the kind to take any bs and not do anything about it. Donghyuck loved to call Norae "Kitten or Kitty"..they just had that kinda relationship.

Norae was fierce in her own way, dominant and protective.. Donghyuck treated her like his little kitty that would lash out with the power of a dynasty if messed with.

There's always a fight for dominance between them and it's often they argue or tease each other

Exhibit A right here....

"Norae..your not gonna move" Donghyuck said giving her a slight pout but an r u serious mate look. The female beyond annoyed and not afraid to hide it nodded her hair falling out of its messy bun "Don't try me" she replied

"I will cuz I know you won't move--"

Norae began to stand but Donghyuck had grabbed her arm with an annoyed gasp

"C'mon there's nowhere else to sit" he argued

Mark who was watching the whole altercation go down stood with a smile. "You can have my seat" Norae smiled back at the boy who offered his seat ignoring her boyfriend's glare. "Norae!" Hyuck whined as Norae exchanged seats before he could protest. It got quieter after that. Norae sat away from her unusually grabby boyfriend and finally got some shut-eye. Mark and Johnny could concentrate.

_But Donghyuck...he wasn't too happy._

|| ❤️ ||

 

"Hyuck Room key please" sighed Norae as her and the rest of NCT 127, Staff and others all made their way into their rooms for the night having arrived in LA.

Yuta and Sicheng stood by their door fiddling with their key whilst everyone else had drug themselves and their luggage to their rooms.

"What's that look for?"

Norae was cut off by Donghyuck standing there unresponsive a nasty look in his eyes. He had been salty about the plane incident and no matter what Norse did he just wouldn't seem to let up and move on. She tried giving him a hug, Holding his hand, Talking to him even complimenting him but nothing got through his thick skull. As Sicheng got their room door open they heard the couple from far down the hall.

Moreso what had begun to go down between them.

"Look I don't know what's on your mind--"

Donghyuck had cut his lover off by grabbing her and giving her a shove against their hotel room door.

With a small gasp, eyes going wide,  Norae's back came in contact with the unopened door her hands flying up to stop another attack as she could feel another one coming. Donghyuck had closed in within a second landing a hand by her head to cage her in, his face came close and so did his body. Norae tensed up unsure what his intentions were still shocked from his dominant sudden move. They play wrestled a lot but she was good at not letting him manhandle her too much.

It only occurred to her a little bit later...Their key card was tucked between his lips that bit back in a smirk. His dark eyes and a taller shadow loomed over her like a monster.

"You" he said voice a few noticeable octaves lower than what she hears on a daily.

She almost has forgotten what she was asking for him to reply to but when things clicked together second after a second she wasn't too impressed the male could outdo her like this. She gulped the forbidden desire that was beginning to simmer in her body down having him so close and taunting. He was a tease that could set her off in a heartbeat.

"Backup Hyuck" she commanded forcing herself to retain composure when she wanted to do so much to him. He didn't reply still standing there keeping her stuck between him and the door key sitting pinched between those big lips she loves kissing. This was part of the plan...

_Make her want him._

_In payback for leaving him hanging._

She didn't know what the cause for the neediness came from today but he was definitely acting differently.

"Come on guys, You got a room now get in it!" Yuta yelled laughing down the hall breaking the heavy tense encounter between the two lovers.

Heads snapping their way Haechan glared backing up as Norae had exhaled hard blushing tremendously. Haechan was immediately trying to figure out how much they saw and how they would torture him about this for time to come. He didn't mind showing off his relationship here and there but not when he was feeling teased & attracted too much by Norae lately. He wanted to filter out what he was getting into in private..

"Headass" Norae suddenly spat snatching the key card Donghyuck had planned to have her steal from his lips in hopes of starting something.

Just like that, his kitten put his advances in the dust.

She had opened the door and gone inside leaving him to glare at his two "Ooo-ing" brothers before following Norae inside purposely slamming the door as to let others know shits _about to get real._ Tossing her bags elsewhere she paced the room checking it out. Donghyuck watched her standing by the door, It was a standard room one big bed for the both of them.

The staff really hadn't thought about getting the girlfriend a separate room but neither we're complaining so..

"What's for dinner?" She asked nonchalantly kicking off her boots that made her legs look nice.

She wore a pair of fitting high waisted shorts and a maroon shirt tucked into it the neckline a heart shape that ducked low enough to give him a teaser of her cleavage. Or maybe it was just him and his eyes that were drawn to every portion of her creamy skin out on display. Her hair was in that bun that fell out leaving her freshly dyed shiny locks to bounce around her as she moved.

 _She looked soo damn good_...He couldn't stop looking at her all day.

As if on cue he had sauntered back a step to lock the door, the metal clicking into place emitting a loud sound as it was silent. He hadn't answered her still like he had been ignoring her for most of the time since the plane incident.

"You" he snickered determining his next move.

His whole body and train of thought we're focused on her and things he could be doing with her.  _To her..._

_He was ready to take a new step in their relationship tonight._

"Quit... hyuck.." Norae mumbled as when she had turned her back to close the open curtains the lights had dimmed.

Donghyuck smirked as he dimmed the lights in their room to a moody setting.

_Praise this hotel for fancy lights!!!_

Another chuckle from closer behind made Norae nervous and she turned to catch him slipping his extra layers onto the corner of the bed.

"Lose the attitude babe.. loosen up"

Once he had reached her he began to rub her crossed arms pulling them apart so he could get closer.  _Close to her was the only place he wanted to be._ His head was slightly cocked as he lingered between a teasing but sexual look. They both were checking each other out sizing up each other like animals. "I don't have an attitude" Norae grumbled eyes falling from his as her heart began to race.

The skinship meter between them had gone up lately. Maybe that was the difference. He was hella touchy...  _But she wasn't complaining was she?_

"....mm.wait"

Just as Donghyuck had planted a small but eager kiss on her lips and begun traveling elsewhere delivering that final message.  _He was in the mood._ Norae had to pause. He didn't. She was hot and bothered--no damn doubt in the mood but they had to consider the environment and other things.

_They had never had sex._

You had to give him props tho he had set this up perfectly, from the lights, looks, and touch.

It was all coming to a head.

His steady hands slid around her waist pulling her flush against him.

They had begun swaying like they were dancing, he continued to pepper kisses over her face working their way down to her neck in encouragement to take things to the next level. She was nervous. Her head fell back so his lips could meet the innocent flesh of her neck. Norae hesitated to touch him as well unsure how things would go. He was on tour and had work, there were members on either side of them that could hear this. He was coaxing her so well into this...

_She wanted him._ _She couldn't resist him_

His soft kisses grew hungrier against the skin of her neck lips pressing more intimately onto the skin.His roaming hands had begun to lead her back into the big queen bed.

The sheets met the back of her knees and with a small push, she allowed herself to fall into them. Donghyuck followed her onto the bed lips crashing onto hers. She kissed him with that _want_ now coming to a boil in her. He had slid atop her in a breath and she loved how they seemed to fit together like when they cuddled, her curves fit into his slim waist, big round hip molded against his firm ones. Her legs found their way around his waist as her lips parted inviting his tongue to tangle with hers.

They fought fire against fire. Norae struggled to hold back a noise as his teeth pinched her plump kiss swollen bottom lip. With a lip bite and a slight grind into her, she moaned. His hips he moved on a daily performing and dancing definitely knew what they were doing rolling into her open legs. His hard-on became more and more suffocated in his pants the more their lips danced together. The hot passion in this ongoing experience grew.

Her eyes fluttered open as he lifted to pull his shirt over his head tossing it aside and she went to do the same checking out his specially colored honey tan body that was lean and fairly muscular. Nothing she didn't like...

Her shirt was discarded with his help and jumping the gun Donghyuck buried his face into her cleavage fiddling with her bra that had a few extra strings to undo in the back making the garment a bit of a hassle. Smirking Norae watched and felt his lips suck onto her chest finally pushing her bra aside his hands joining his mouth to take hold of her breasts. Moaning softly as he sucked onto a hardened nipple she let a hand get tangled in his hair. Her voice alone was a course turn on but her moans made him rock hard and so ready to go farther. He impatiently tampered with her shorts and once again with help the shorts joined the building pile of clothes on the floor. Nipping down onto her skin he had left red puckered marks over her breasts that would turn to bruises over time.

For the first time, things were going well. They were in their feelings.

_Hands-on, Lights low, body on body._

"I really want you" Norae said off the end of a moan bringing the foreplay to a close.

Obeying what she was asking he kicked off his pants a long hard erection beginning to poke out his briefs coming into sight for Norae. He seemed a little..... _too big._ She regretted not practicing or refraining from touching herself all her life or in relationships. She had never been touched enough by herself or anyone else to even think this wasn't gonna be extra painful.

"You look scared" He muttered soft and deep coming back up to kiss her comfortingly. She was wet and could feel more secretion leaking from her core as she was indeed scared but ready.  _Taking risks was all this couple did._ "This is our first time" she gulped weakly kissing back hands shaking.

"Do you wanna stop? Kitten.."

He murmured realizing Norae was shaking and flushed.

"No-No..please don't stop I'll be fine just nervous I-I want this..You. Donghyuck" she said voice a little shaky as well but he couldn't turn her down even though he felt a little nervous doing this himself.

As long as he didn't hurt her or anything he would do this, She wanted it and so did he. "Okay" he nods whispering coming down to kiss her passionately.

Struggling to control herself she let him throw his boxers away revealing what seemed like an even bigger dick than she thought he had a second ago. She bit her lip hard more tension strangling her but a good burning between her legs raged making her panties damp as hell at this point before she pulled them down for him. Body heat rushed over her core and she got Goosebumps heart pounding out of her chest. He licked his lips as he now was bare with her naked overly beautiful body beneath his ready to take. Donghyuck was unsure if Norae was alright because she looked so nervous, her whole face read _"scared"_ & _"uncomfortable"_ but at the same time _"Please touch me"_ & _"I'm all yours"_

He didn't know what to feel other than excitement and quaint fear as well.

"We don't have condoms" he sighed taking his length into his hand pausing as he pumped himself pre-cum already dripping off his tip. Norae was seeing herself perched on her knees for him as she watched almost missing his words as she thought as dirty as they were about to get. Eyes meeting his again Norae answered quickly before precaution ruined the experience.

"I'm not on birth control, You don't have condoms--So what Fuck it.. just make sure to pull out Hyuck" she said hand grabbing onto his shoulder.

He stared for a moment...They were completely naked in their bed so close to losing themselves but he could risk having Children! That spelled disaster for his career and her family. "Are-Are you sure..Norae I can get you pregna--"

"Please.. Donghyuck please" She cut him off voice unwaveringly sexy.

What was she thinking of begging him like this? Yes, they were on thin ice doing this but the want and the other feelings that would come to haunt them if they didn't just do it now we're just too much.

"Alright, Tell me if it hurts too much" he nods on hyperdrive from her begging.

With that Norae really began to tense up and sweat...He lined with her entrance, her legs shakily parted as he made sure he was completely in line with that pink wet puckered slit of hers before beginning to rub his tip around her. She had yet to breathe or release her lip from between her teeth.

...

Feeding himself into her it felt like an enormous tampon was poking in her until

_It hurt._

"Ag-Aghmm" Norae suddenly winced hard as he was to the point where he was thrusting his hips into her out of room to use his hands to get all the way in

He felt so bad and almost stopped as he felt her close up making getting in really hard and her beautiful face twist up in pain. She whimpered in pain she's never felt before.

"I'm sorry kitten.." he apologized kissing her to muffle the painful groan she let out.

Tears had sprung to her eyes so she shut them tight lashes kissing her cheeks. She gripped onto him hard struggling to keep her legs open. The pain was rough but she carried on as he did until he felt he had parted her all the way to the hilt. His entire length had disappeared within her wet quite tight center.

"M-move" she urged catching him off guard.

He knew it was wise to give her time to adjust but it seemed she wanted otherwise. So he did as she asked to and begun to thrust slow and steady into her watching her face closely. He kissed her occasionally to help and kept up until her face loosened up. The pain had begun to vanish and flourish into a foreign pleasure.

"Faster" she was able to moan. Donghyuck quickens up beginning to feel his own pleasure of having his length glide effortlessly in and out of his lover's walls. The friction felt good and as time passed they had gotten into it letting out moans that grew louder and lewder adding into the skinship noises that joined the atmosphere.

"Hah...babe--ahh.."

The force and pace only increased from Donghyuck in search of this amazing feeling of making love to his woman. He was jutting in and out of her quick and deep making their skin clap together. His lighter voice made their moans almost indistinguishable. He had a view of her beautiful face now pink and shiny from sweat, lips parted and swollen and eyes barely open hair stuck to her face as she rocked in rhythm to his thrusts. Her hands held onto him tighter and tighter as he worked her into the headboard. Their bodies continued to move harder and faster as one until a strange knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

She had enough knowledge to realize what was happening. "Donghyuck! Baby!--Gonna cum" she said breathlessly.

From the looks of it, he was close too. Sweat dripped off him and he was hell-bent on getting more of the pleasure reverberating through him. He felt himself coming close to ejaculating but wanted to make sure she came first to make their first worth it. Her hands continued to tangle in his sweaty locks and she moaned loudly into his mouth as they kissed still.

The ball grew and grew until...

"Shit!! Hyuck-ah!!!"

Her orgasm flooded her body with an immense pleasure that near made her feel high. She threw her head back everything tightening up and more clear secretion spurting out around his length that still worked in and out of her. At the last second, Donghyuck exited her as his high hit like a rough slap to the face cum jizzing out onto his hand

A deep groan fled his lips..

Norae ignored the small drizzle of blood making it's way out of her luckily remembering Donghyuck had given her a good cherry pop. The room went quiet except their heavy breathing. After they had dealt out their high they were left breathless.

"I love you" Norae panted kissing Donghyuck hard, he responds by smothering his lips over hers sloppily wore out.

He hugged her tired body close nodding as he rested partially atop her still catching his breath.

"I love you too" he smiled eyes closed as they lay two sweaty lovers in the sheets.

They had officially made love for the first time.

"Do you think the others heard?" She asked

"Yeah, we were pretty loud" he sighs rubbing his face

**_Ding~_ **

**_Ding~_ **

Grabbing his phone Donghyuck frowned reading the 18 messages he had received and was still receiving.

 _Johnny_ : 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

 _Mark:_   • • •

 _Taeyong:_ Can u guys maybe quiet down? 🙄🙄🙄

 _Jaehyun:_ Y'all are noisy 🤦

 _Winwin:_ 😳 Guys????

 _Johnny:_ Y'all rlly having fun aren't you? 😏

 _Taeyong:_ Kids these days smh

 _Yuta:_ I knew y'all were gonna 😂 Get some Hyuck!! Hyung is rooting for you lmao

 _Jungwoo:_ 😇 Hiii

 _Jungwoo:_ What are y'all clapping at?

 _Jungwoo:_ Oh.......😓

 _Taeyong:_ Look what y'all have done, I'm pretty sure the whole building heard 😠

 _Mark_ : • • •

 _Donghyuck:_ GO TO SLEEP U NO GOOD RATS STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS WHY ARE YALL EAVESDROPPING SCALLYWAG MAGGOTS 🖕

 _Johnny:_ 😧 uhmm

 _Taeyong:_ I'll make you wash your mouth out with soap if u don't watch it

 _Taeyong:_ And those emojis!!! 😡

 _Doyoung_ : 😎🍿

 _Donghyuck:_ Bite me

 _Taeil_ : Guys Moon's out let's get some sleep

 _Mark_ : 😑

 _Donghyuck_ : 🍆🍑🍒🍌👉👌🙌👅🖕🖕🖕🖕💦👄✊✊🖕🖕🖕--

"Hyuck..." Norae suddenly tossed his phone away cuddling into him before he could send his message.

"Wait!! I was about to roast some ass.."

"You're ruining this Hyuck" she grumbled

With a sigh, he came back down to earth returning her cuddle snuggling into her still pouting like a child.

"They're not gonna let this die.."

"Neither are we" she chuckles kissing his collarbone.

Yeah 1/3 of NCT heard a member doing stuff with his girl, Big deal.

He wrapped his arms around her torso a warm smile taking over his face.

"Just say we got a little _touchy_ tonight if they ask"

___________________

**_A/N:_ **

**_Bad ending--_ **

**_This whole thing is a mess ddaeng it 💀💀💀_ **

****

  



	7. Jaemin - Baby {💓} & {💔}

I burnt myself for the last time with the curling iron.

"OOOOOWWWW!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!" I howled in pain throwing the iron into the sink tearing the plug out of the wall in anger. It just had to be  _ tonight _ . Just had to be...

I look like a whole diarrhea 

A bright red scorching burn line on my neck and ear, hand and arm made me look like I got tossed on the grill. Jaemin would be here in a min and I look like a aborted poodle! 

I never look sucky on a date, or at least I try not to. My makeup had begun to run as I dropped my emotional ass on the floor to cry. I didn't know what to do, I had no sleep I was so ready to make this a good night.

What kinda girlfriend looks shitty asf for their man?

_ Me. Fucking Me.  _

I buried my face in my hands, I could still see myself in the mirror and god..not just my face and hair but..im fat. 

Im sick of people telling me Im perfect size, do you see the whale in the mirror?! Blind bats!!

I thought the dress fit but it didn't...It never did. Why did he  _ ever _  wanna date me? He could do better..so much better..I don't deserve anyone i'm too ugly.

_ Maybe i'll end it tonight  _

Im tired of trying to get rid of the ugliness, it wont go away. No matter what I did it wouldn't go away. I have to make it go away. Not just for him but for myself and everyone. I had no choice, maybe I could take a few pounds off before he got here...

I crawled towards the porcelain bowl placing my hands on the seat tears seeping and dripping off my face. Nobody understood that this helped, they all say its bad but they're wrong. The ugliness was gonna fly down the drain, it would help.

I stared at my hand 2 fingers curling down, my vision began to blur over as I stared a my fingers stifling my sobs before closing my eyes..Deep breaths. You'll be normal soon..

My lips parted and I held my breath before I force my fingers to gag myself of the sadness and I purged my own self hatred.

 

-______________________-

 

I couldn't breathe after I was done, I had to lay on the cold tiled floor out of energy and empty inside. Everything I was feeling for tonight was gone. 

My heart pounded, I shuddered non stop. I was curled up against the toilet in pain.

No pain no gain. 

I laid there slipping in and out of my head..Alone. Why wouldn't my tears stop. I felt to weak to move..

I hadn't realized I had made a mistake not locking the door when someone I didn't want to see me poked in.

"...g-get out!" I weakly yelled 

Trying to on my feet I ended up falling into the bath still weak. I barely made it up to flush the toilet ridding of the evidence. Falling against the bath side I coughed "..g-go away!! Get o-out Jaemin!!" 

I cried at my boyfriend in the bathroom doorway who stared at me with a look I couldn't describe filled with so many feelings I couldn't bear to look. I turned away trying to crawl away into the corner but I didn't make it as a pair of arms snaked round my waist and lifted me off the floor. 

Turning into a ragdoll I just sobbed, it was too late. 

"Lets not do this anymore! Jaemin let go!" I sobbed like a child begging him to leave me to suffer but after lifting me off the ground face unwaveringly emotionless he whisked us outside. 

I hadn't changed or done shit to look good. "Jaemin Please!!!!!" I continued to cry.

I gasped as he dropped me abruptly and I got pushed against the side of his car, my back pressed into the cold exterior. 

"Please what?! Leave you there to hurt yourself like you've been doing behind my back?! NO. I don't think so!"

I was speechless as the emotionless face expression he had twisted up in pain and his voice cracked as it was already loud. He had my arms tightly held in his hands keeping me from going anywhere. He was pissed and he was..hurt. 

I felt bad but..I did this to myself for a reason. 

"Even if I called off on us and let you go I wouldn't leave you alone to do what you were doin in that bathroom and who knows what else! It hurts that your hurting yourself, If i didn't care about you and love you-so Goddamn much i-i wouldn't be saying this!! You-you cant--I have been here the whole time [name] and you never once every time you went to the bathroom thought once to ask for help, never once thought i don't look as bad..I cant believe it had to be my perfectly imperfect beautiful girlfriend that..thought the  _ Only _ way to achieve beauty was through the most stupid ways possible" He spilled on me stammered voice shaking.

I still couldn't see or say anything fresh tears still leaking from my eyes like faucets, he's never reacted this way to anything. God, I didn't know it would bother someone so much. 

"......jaemin..i-im"

"get in the damn car" he mutters lowly to me letting me go climbing into the drivers seat. I weighed my choices as I stood there startled by his growl. Now he was pissed. 

I didnt run...I chose to stay. 

Taking the passenger side I got in the car looking over to him nervously. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were pale white. His jaw was clenched, his eyes focused on the dashboard hard in anger. 

I gulped buckling up, he put the car in drive and we headed off in dead tense silence. He pressed on the gas and my street vanished my house and the scene we were in moments ago rushing away.

 

________________

 

The whole drive was so nerve-wracking I was forgetting to breathe, I had never once encountered my boyfriend this mad. He drove a little faster, didn't utter a sound. Didn't look at me. Nothing...

I could feel him seething in his seat. 

I didn't ask where we were going more than once and he didn't answer. he just drove. I wanted so desperately to read his mind. Turn back time so that we weren't here but whats done had been done. I hated it..

It was dark and the roads had been smooth as we drove out of town but soon after I noticed we were in rural area, curvy and dark roads lacking the bright lights like the city. The hum of the car and the night ambiance was all I heard not music, people and bustling city life. 

He and I enjoyed our time together outside of the extra public eye

We took a turn off into a badly paved road the drive becoming bumpy and the sound of rocks and gravel crunching beneath the cars wheels as tall trees on either side of us bordered out our path. I sat back in my seat and forced myself to take deep breaths, my head fell to rest against the window as the trail seemed endless.

He still wouldn't talk. 

Hopefully he's not mad enough to drive us off a cliff...

After a long while we pulled up to a stop and when I opened my eyes head resting against the window I was a little shocked. 

We were on a cliffside. A clearing, like you only see in movies.

The sky and view of the city across the span of blue separating us...I sat up slowly eyes wide in wonder. Ive never been sightseeing and such but I always express my love for the earths beauty in its lands.

"whoa.." 

It took me a few moments to let everything sink in, the stars glistened a little brighter than normal tonight.

_ Maybe it was a sign after the rough wedge I threw in our relationship we'd make it right through.. _ .

The car turned off and Jaemin tossed his keys in the cup holder still silent. I smiled a little. 

Why bring me to such a beautiful place after all tonights hell of a mess?

Gulping again I turned my attention to him, i became aware of the way he dressed he wore a tee and a blazer like jacket over it, fitting pants and of course he was sporting his handsome face like always. Him and this view had me feeling some kinda way.

I sniffled wiping up my face as 1/3 of the ride I spent crying. 

He stared ahead for a long time as I thought on what to say until he sat back with a long heavy sigh. 

...

"Look..i'm not you so I don't know what the hell you were thinking or going through but that doesn't make what you did  ok. No matter what is going through your head you have to know.."

I was tearing up again in too many feelings whizzing through me and my body. 

"You are beautiful, your mirror and your mind is lying to you telling you your not. No matter what you think or anyone does or says don't let that determine your beauty...I love you for you and if nobody else can then they aren't worth your time or space" he says softly.

You can always tell when he pulling his words from his heart, or at least i can by the way he looks. Biting his lip in pauses, the way he tends to stare ahead allowing everything he's feeling to coax out in the best way possible. 

I nodded twiddling my fingers looking at my lap.

"I wish you saw the beautiful girl i'm seeing right now...its really a shame. My baby's the most gorgeous thing in the world and thats never gonna change" 

Turning my head towards him I meet those adorable eyes that charmed me every time I looked at them.

This is why I loved him. 

"I love you" he smiles a precious happy smile. It brings my heart to a race.

I smile back swooned as he leans over the armrest to plant a kiss on my lips, I respond instantly melting into him over the console. I honestly want to brag about how good a kisser he is, I toss a arm around his neck smothering a happy "I love you too" in between kisses. 

All the pain simmered away the more our lips continued to move with one an others. The emotional connect was strong and we could feel it, it only took a minute for us to get annoyed with the space between us.

"shit.." I whacked my leg trying to scoot closer only getting the arm rest wedged in my stomach. 

The mood was getting spoiled way too quick but i wasn't the one to snap first. It was him. 

"Damn its cramped up here" Jaemin growls pulling away leaving us both breathless since we were wrestling to get onto each other. He swiped a hand through his hair and looks ahead tugging off his jacket. 

I had broken a sweat already, I was blushing red as could be riled up. Since the time we began stepping our game up its not took more than even the start of a makeout to get us riled up.

"You picked a hella pretty place to hang Jae" I chuckled straightening myself up. He smiles a little "Glad you like it, it took a minute to navigate through this trail tho, they're supposed to have it blocked up for accidents"

"Someone studied dating sites" I joke making him roll his eyes and nudge me. 

"Oh that was wimpy, hit me harder tough guy~" I tease punching him in the shoulder. He turns smile fading to a smirk. I crossed my arms giggling.

"Hop in the backseat with me and ill show you a fight baby"

I flushed red but unbuckled "i thought your dad told you to keep the car tidy" 

He chuckles "Its my car, We get it as dirty as we want" 

I cover my mouth "God Jaemin your nasty! Im telling Taeyong" 

He laughs "You wont tell Taeyong shit after i'm done with you"

He was right, I threaten the same shit every time but my pretty mouth was put to too much work to ever blab after. "Damn right, Round 1 bouta begin" I taunt hopping out the car. 

"Game on baby"

 

_____________

 

 

Halfway through round 3 i'm spent, red all over, the windows are all fogged up and i've came about 5 times. My heads bopping the window as Jaemin is busy fucking me relentlessly into the window. 

My nails have scratched all up and down his back and the car moves with our fast rough pace. We forgot to turn the music on and this had to be the night he had me screaming. 

"Shit! baby!" I cry out over his husky groans.

Slowing down my maximum arousal spews over him and the seat. I throw my head back as he surprises me dropping down to do me just as dirty with his mouth. 

I stare at the roof of the car that spins mouth open panting moans, my hand gets stuck in his hair tugging and pushing him and his tongue to get me good. 

Arching my back hard my elbow accidentally grazes the window switch and all the steam and sweat we made is allowed a exit. I was spinning in pleasure till suddenly those swollen but addictive lips were back on mine and he had pulled me into his arms.

"I win that one, baby was seeing stars wasn't she?" he smirks chuckling as I struggle to gather myself together. 

I nod catching my breath. Our sweaty bodies squeak against the cars fancy leather as we relax.

Hearts pounding we share one last hard kiss  "This is the third time we've fucked in here, don't you think we've made enough stains? I think your bed is missing us in it" I say smoothing down his wild hair a little damp. 

He chuckles "Well hopefully we actually make it home next time, last time i had to pull over cuz you couldn't keep your hands to yourself" 

I sigh "Were young and restless"

He smiles kissing my cheek before patting my rear fishing his clothes out of the floor getting dressed. I lie there still catching my breath.

"cmon i gotta get you home" he smiles that smile that gets me every damn time. 

"Alright" I groan having to move my already sore body covered in the aftermath of hella good sex. 

He hops up front and I get myself dressed climbing in my seat, he grabs my hand starting the car.

"I hope I showed you just how beautiful you were back there" He says as we pull out getting back on our way home. 

I smile loopily "You did"

"Tell me when you feel down like that..I wanna walk through this with you baby. We are together through hell and high waters alright?" he squeezes my hand.

I nod "Alright Jae" 

The ride back home is quiet but it gave me time to cherish the wild night we had, I really enjoy all my time with him and have learned that i'm not only hurting myself doing what i was doing but i'm hurting those I love.

_He's always gonna be around to show me just how beautiful I am._ _He's always gonna remind me and he'll teach me to see what he sees ._

 

_ __________ _

 

**_Some peeps get hella triggered when dreamies are in smut but theres certain member i wont do not because they're underage but because they're literally too innocent to put in smut. Sry if I triggered u putting jaemin in this but for some reason jaemins been looking hella disrespectful and inappropriate  and i came up wit a good plot. Just pretend hes older or smthn if ur uncomfortable or jus frickin skip this one but i dont wanna see no hate. If u have smthn to say say it nicely in my inbox aight??? KK_ **

**_Im getting back in my writing scheme and i have a new story comin up maybe_ **

**_Dont count on it tho lmao baibai <3 - S_ **


	8. Jaehyun - Hot Tub

SPLASH~

Another group of people jumped into the large pool getting me soaked as their impact combined splashed out a wave of water all over me.

Laughter and music boomed from all around, Crowds of people danced, partied and had fun.

The yelling and cheering and hooting of crazy young adults seemed to only grow louder making my already bleeding ears throb like hell.

Girls skipped past laughing. Guys being dumb and crazy ran about.

Everyone was having fun.

Minus my ass.

I had chosen the only free poolside lounge chair to sit on which as the night progressed was bumped closer to the waters edge therefore causing me to get hit by water every time someone jumped in the pool.

My cringy Walmart bought green over washed towel shield was drenched and dripping from the countless people jumping into the water

I tried to scoot the seat back but it was too heavy and it would require me to get up to really put my back into it and I didn't wanna get up

That would bring attention to me which I couldn't handle. I mean i don't think I haven't moved a whole inch in almost a half hour.

Why do I go to the most crazy party of the year when I haven't taken my meds for over 3 weeks?

I was suffocating in social anxiety.

I came here without a group of friends, I was invited by a acquaintance who didn't even show up and i'm pretty sure half the people here weren't even invited.

The neighbors still hadn't called the cops on the richest kid on the blocks rampage party.

This was a mes--

Pool water hit me square in the face for the last time.

I turned finally moving my big wet rear squeaking in the seat since i was soaked from head to toe.

My dark maroon highlighted hair was laying like a wet mop on my head falling out of it's messy bun.

I wiped my eyes free of the chlorine filled water ditching my towel as I scooted to the end of the seat ready to move.

There were too many people!

I didn't know where to go...

In the house where the beer, banging, and drugs we're happening.

To the rest of the open acre backyard where people played with fireworks and someone brought their whole ass four-wheeler.

Or...around the side of the house.

No one had seemed to have migrated over there yet, I didn't know what was back there behind the locked fence but it looked deserted.

Trying to make a decision I stood looking at the house. Girls shoved themselves outside giggling seeing who would go out in there new bikini's first to catch attention.

A glass shattered behind them against the wall as when I stood I heard hooting signalling a fight had begun.

I wasn't going in there--

"Whoah!!" I was almost knocked into the pool when two hands grabbed my arms

"Sorry Mariah" apologized Vernon Chwe my passerby.

A senior in school who I know is capable of having fun with anyone and anywhere.

Speechless I caught my balance fresh surprise and fear on my face

Wet all over and smiling drunkenly no doubt as I could smell the beer in his breath from his heavy breathing he laughed.

"It-its fin-fine" I stammered feeling myself sidestep him.

This could be one of my only chances to talk to a hot sweet guy in my league but I turned it down before even thinking about it.

_ Not when he's drunk Mariah _

Stepping back as a couple more boys ripped him from me I hadn't even breathed again before I was toppling.

My arms which I had locked crossed over my chest to hide my body flailed.

My balance was falling directly into the water behind me.

"Wa-Wah!!" My voice was too small for anyone to hear to know to save me.

Next thing i knew I was creating my own tidal wave falling into the pool.

The thing about pools is...

_ I can't swim. _

Whoever had witnessed the fall were laughing at me even before I had slipped into the water.

I couldn't catch the side of the pool hitting back first my hands grabbing nothing but air.

The blue enclosed over my face burning my eyes quick as I didnt shut them the water quickly making moving harder.

I struggled panic setting in lightning quick.

I flipped myself over beneath the water upright toes searching for a bottom of the pool but I couldn't find it.

It was too deep.

Through messed up vision all I saw were legs and someone surfacing from jumping in.

I went to grab for them but I couldn't reach making me feel like I was miles away from everyone.

The bubbles containing the dear oxygen i needed exploded from my mouth as I screamed water replacing everything in my mouth and flooding my throat.

Choking so hard it hurt my limbs writhed for anything to grab.

I was sinking drowning in my own panic attack. I reached with all my might upward but I couldn't get to the dark skies swimming above the blue.

"BRO SHE FREAKING!"

"AYE! SHE DROWNING!"

I could hear the yells from underneath the water and as I did everything beginning to darken around the edges my feet hit the bottom of the pool.

With a surge of everything I had left I used all my might to kick to the skies.

Suddenly my hands arose from  the water and my head was free.

With the most crazy deep intake of breath since I'd been starved of oxygen for what seemed like forever I coughed up every ounce of H20 I had in my lungs still clawing for something to grab.

"Easy easy!"

A body came in contact with mine from behind as I still choked and coughed weakly managing to tread.

Strong arms wrapped around my torso and in front of me popped out another male.

These two were clearly here to help either supporting me as I continue to drain my lungs and stop struggling like a fish out of water.

Besides the laughter which I could care less about since I nearly just died I hugged onto the boy in front of me for dear life in attempts to keep every inch of me out from beneath the scary abyss of being underwater.

"Baek help her out"

The hands from behind slid from around my breasts to my sides and further down one gripping my hip and the other taking position beneath my butt.

The touch from him sent my body into flustered panic but I was too busy tryna live to do much more than blush in my asphyxiation.

I wouldn't let go of Byun Baekhyun for the hell of the world.

People watched me wheeze water up over his shoulder my legs trapped round his slim waist and arms locked around his neck.

I was like a leech suctioned onto him trying to breathe--

_ LORD HELP ME!!!! _

With a easy push upward from my butt and a lift from the hip from who I identified to be one of the sexiest nicest males alive Wonho, Baekhyun some how managed to lift himself outta the pool me still stuck to him like well past dry glue.

My hands scraped across the ground as we hit it me ending up straddling the boy.

I couldn't see what was going on behind me.

"You alright?" He asked propping himself on his elbows as now embarrassment and other shenanigans hit me like a train.

People stared and made various noises at us the two sopping but intimately positioned adolescents

"..." I made a noise to speak but against my will emotion and anxiety had me bolting hopping off the boy.

I forgot how heavy water makes you feel when you get out because as I had forced myself to sprint for the back entrance to the side of the house which was my original destination my legs wobbled.

I fell like a steel weight knees grating against the cement along with my already skinned palmed.

A struggled gasp made it's way outta me along with a few stray coughs.

"That was my man you were touching back there bitch"

I couldn't see the female I landed before but what I did catch was a foot the gut.

"OH!"

The little air I was getting back in me was kicked out hard.

Tears sprang from my eyes from the impact combined with the immense pain.

I could feel people coming over to watch what they thought was bout to be a fight between me and apparently Baekhyun's girlfriend but in a dizzy wheezing mess I was scooped off the wet ground.

My eyes closed and whoever came to my rescue was forced to carry my full weight as I went limp weak and stunned.

I just wanted to go home.

Things whizzed past, my hearing was muffled from the water making it's way out of my ears and everything spins even beneath my lids.

I gnawed hard on my lip as what little food I had in the day wanted to come up due to the throbbing in my stomach.

"Mariah?"

As soon as I heard the voice my eyes opened like saucers and I pulled my broken self together.

"Put me down" I commanded hoarse and weak flight mode making me forget all my pain.

I was in Jung Jaehyun's arms.

To make the long story short he was my frickin ex and I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Your bleeding and u just got ur ass whooped, I'm not putting you down to fall again"

I rolled my eyes gruffly beginning to fight the male carrying me.

"Mariah!!!" Jaehyun raised his voice as I couldn't wiggle myself out of his grasp.

I glared up to him quick raising a fist.

"THIS IS RAPE--"

His hand clamped over my mouth making me put up an even bigger fight.

I wiggled and flailed and attempted to cuss him out but i couldn't get any handle on hin whatsoever.

I didn't recognize where we were until he walked us up a couple steps and when I peered over my shoulder away from his face i saw incoming water.

"ICAMPSWEEM!!!" I panicked into his hand again the drowning incident earlier coming back to me.

"I got you, It's just the hot tub cupcake"

Before I could do anymore he was carrying me into warm water.

I held onto him for a second after my knees met contact with the filtered water since they stung like a bitch.

"Owww" I whimper

Finally sitting on one end of the small hot tub Jaehyun had settled me in his lap.

Now I could run because I am not sitting alone away here in the night with him like this!

That's just asking for disaster..

"Mariah please!" Jaehyun pleaded as I began to take off taking hold of my arm.

Water dripped off me and pain and exhaustion hung on me to dry throughout the night.

"I don't wanna talk" I said

"You don't have to but please stay with me" he countered

I looked back to that endearing face i could never get enough of.

Common sense told me to keep moving but the old Mariah who's heart still belonged with this boy told me to stay.

I looked back and forth weighing my options.

...

The warm jetted water envelopes my upper body as I sit on the opposite side of Jaehyun.

I had chosen to stay

The night sky overhead was shining with stars and for once the noise of the rampant party on the other side of the house was drowned out.

_ Jaehyun _ .

He stared at me..I did the same.

It'd been a gosh darn long while since I'd seen him and he'd only seemed to get better looking.

I shouldn't be thinking like this tho..he did me dirty.

"I still don't get you" I mumbled eyes falling to the warm lit up bubbling water.

The cozy space we had between us felt heavy all of a sudden.

"Im not gonna say sorry again because you never listened when I did back then" he replies to my statement.

Salt. The sir felt salty but sweet.

The longer we sat in silence the more tempted I was to..

_ Move on. _

He said I didn't have to say anything but it felt like we were communicating without words.

"We're you ever gonna come back to me?" I asked staring at my legs beneath the water.

My sore achy body was coming to rest untensing from the warm water.

I was relaxed.

Even though he was here.

"Yes I just didnt know how to cuz I felt bad"

...

"I wouldn't lie to you Mariah"

I know you wouldn't Jae.

_ He never has lied to me _ .

With another sigh I scooted over next to him. He smiled a little as I allowed all the time i spent running and holding a grudge against him to erase.

"How've you been?" I asked a little shy to talk to him now

He looked up at the sky and I finally after so long got to cherish a beautiful mental screenshot of him again.

" _ Lonely _ " he said voice a little solemn as he glanced my way.

I looked away blushing.

"...me too"

A few moments silence came upon us again but it wasn't uncomfortable.

We were patching things up.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly again looking into the water.

If I didn't know him well I wouldn't have caught so much emotion behind those two words.

I...

I felt bad for running and ignoring his apologies.

I...

_ I wanted him back. _

_ "I'm sorry too" _ I whisper slowly looking to him.

The story we've always had in our eyes that i tried to end added on a new chapter.

_ No. A sequel was made. _

In sync we came forward lips smashing together.

My arms flew around him his doing the same.

I was like a runaway returning home after realizing running away was my biggest mistake in his arms.

My heartbeat accelerated like it been delayed and slow all this time.

My eyes pinched closed as every color that had began to dull out came back to life beneath my lids.

This was the magic I had always had with him.

I was happy to feel it again with him.

His lips warm and soft moved against mine a few moments longer savoring the reunion with mine before we parted.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

He hugged me as tight as I hugged him.

It was clear we weren't letting go this time.

Our faces remained but a few inches apart bringing us in for several more kisses allowing us to fill in the time gap between the interaction.

Our bodies met beneath the warm water after much too long fitting together like puzzle pieces.

I became accustomed to his taste and feel once more..

From the feeling of my hands tangling in those hazel locks of his to the way there was a happy feeling all over down to my toes when his hands met any part of me.

"Ok..we made up now we're making out" He chuckles softly as we break another long kiss me breathless.

"Where place else to do this than a hot tub" I giggled scooting back a little.

"We're that iconic couple it's alright"

We laughed together coming back into a hug, Our scents masked by pool water and chlorine annoyed my nose.

After we parted again I stood taking his hand.

"Where to from the hot tub?"

He stood as well.

"My bedroom..We have a lot of catching up to do"

"Sounds like I'm spending the night?"

"Damn right you are"

With another laugh we headed out.

"Who thought we'd be getting back together in a hot tub?"

"Who knows"

___________

**_A/N:_ **

**_I keep screwing up these endings fxkkkkkkk 💀💀💀💀_ **

**_Anyway friend of mine I hoped u liked it 😎_ **

**_PS IF YALL DONT STREAM LOVE SHOT U FINNA GET A HATE SHOT UP UR AZZ--_ **


	9. One Night Stand/127/Reaction

_**Taeyong:** _

_He would be shocked to wake up the next morning after a good party in a bed beside a woman he doesn't remember from the night before. He would stare at her confused and desperate to remember who she was before he left not wanting to speak with her for many reasons. He would feel a little bad for what happened and leaving her but overall he knew he needed to keep it in the box next time. He wouldn't talk about it finding it to be a embarrassing mistake..._

_ – _

 

**Yuta:**

_ He knew what happened soon after waking up with a big hangover and a wore out body, He would get himself out of the room with the person he doesn't remember hooking up with trying to forget about the whole ordeal at first. He would head home clean off the nights mistakes and move on careful to not make the same mistake again. He would be a guy that would remember things like this tho and even regret not talking to the person before he left _

_ – _

 

**Jungwoo:**

_This boy would be shook as he woke up sore cuddled onto a stranger bare in his sheets. He wouldn't move at first thinking as hard he could on what to do_ _and how to get this person out of his home nice and safe on their way. He wouldn't be all too happy for sleeping with someone he didn't know too well. Jungwoo would be terribly flustered and_ _embarrassed out of his mind to have to speak to them but things would go well and you guys would pretend it never happened going on with your lives even becoming friends when you meet_ _again_.

_ – _

 

**Taeil:**

_ Same as most shock and a little panick when he realized he had ended up in a unknown woman's bed. He would sit up quick ready to move coming back to earth from his bar misadventure. The mystery lady would catch him on his way out and would explain what happened. They would handle it like adults, Move on keep a acquaintance relationship even though he might not ever wanna cross paths again he would feel bad and upset with himself for doin such a foolish thing drinking too much and sleeping with someone. Not his best memory but he would definitely be careful to make better choices next time. _

_ – _

 

**Mark:**

_ Mark would freak out when he noticed his bed was a mess along with himself of the morning. He would find someone of the opposite genders underclothes on his side of the bed in the floor, he would come to the conclusion he made a horrible mistake when he smelled the left behind scent of a woman all over his sheets and him. The little hangout he had with his friends the night before took a little turn and he would have a lot of explaining to do when he saw his female friend again as she had already left the house. He would be hell-bent on trying to remember just how the hell he hooked up with a friend when he's not a sexual person to begin with before he remembers he drank too much and alcohol screws him up. Bad times and not something he would ever really want to bring up or remember but the two would still be friends.  _

_ – _

 

**Jaehyun:**

_ Not too impressed with himself when he woke up in his bed beside a stranger. Jaehyun would wake them up, Their wouldn't be much said between them as they knew what they did but they would still become friends maybe more keeping their night they don't really remember under the rug. _

_ He would do better next time alcohol and people came around.. _

_ – _

 

**Haechan:**

_ He wouldn't figure out what happened until he found scratches on his back after getting outta the shower to relieve a sore body from dancing, laughing and acting crazy last night. He already noticed the other side of his bed's covers were pulled back and his bedroom door was open. Not too happy with the fact he didn't know who he slept with upset him but he felt a little outta the box as he came to remember bits and pieces of the night before. He would try to keep track of who he was with and pretty much carry on living taking the nights memories as a adventure it's best he didn't relive. _

_ – _

**Winwin:**

_ Embarrassment and regret would hit him like a train when he woke up in a friends bed body sore and the female friend herself snuggled into him. He still couldn't believe nor forgive himself even after the pair woke and handled themselves in silence. The girl would make him breakfast and get him a ride home overall making the whole thing something to be forgotten on her side but he would have a rough time doing the same distancing himself little by little from her very regretful and a little pity filled for her as time flew by after that. He wouldn't repeat a crazy night like that again without a closer friend that wouldn't let things get outta hand. It would be a dark secret to him for a while... _

_ – _

 

**Johnny:**

_ His ass would be beat and he would be in a daze until he vomited up everything he ate and drank last night into the toilet. _

_ After he would he return to his bedroom to find a young lady in his bed tucked beneath his covers.  _

_ He would let her sleep until she woke and the two would deal out the situation they were in. He would try to think what could've got him there and why he didn't have the head to think before sleeping around with her. The incident would be on his mind and he wouldn't exactly wanna recall it but he didn't wanna forget it either. He didn't regret it much as he wouldn't remember a lot at all. He wouldn't be too fond on alcohol and fooling around too much after the experience either. Johnny would still become close with the person. _

_ – _

 

**Doyoung:**

_ He would end up bolting quick from the strangers place in a little bit of fear and regret. He would be wishy washy on trying to remember things because he was still on the thought of regret. Sleeping with strangers was not something he wanted to happen ever again. He would be quite upset that he let himself drink too much like that as he could've gotten hurt not just end up in what could've been a physcopath's bed. He would struggle to forget and never make the same mistake again monitoring how he had his fun in town. Not too fond of his choices. _

_ – _

 

- _ _______________- _

**_A/N:This was my first like different kinda reaction sorry if it sucked, It kinda came out almost story like in a way which is not what I wanted but idk I'll fix it..._ **

**_If you have like any tips on how to better these kinda reactions i could use them and requests since I'm running outta ideas. I'll tag voters and commenters in my thank you chapter when this thing gets more noticeable and read._ **

**_Thnx 4 reading lovelies 💋_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun smut comin, the fic looks dry, im not updating it till i see some comments and kudos ; )) #Bratrulez


	10. Molly - Jaehyun

"1..2...3..Lights on!" I shout.

Clicking on the switch to all the lights me and my friend Jaehyun strung up over the past few hours I smiled clapping as magenta, red, and dim gold lights lit up the big house. The snacks, lights, drinks and music was up and running. Everything on the party checklist was done.

Jung Jaehyun my crush and home dawg comes out from the other room dusting his hands off sighing a relieved "Just in time". 

I nod beginning to step down off the ladder I was perched on to get the lights all connected. The room was great, this is a part setting i’d definitely enjoy being in. 

"Yeah, now we need to get ready" I say as he comes up to hold his hands out to help me down. Stepping off into his strong arms he helps me down, I ruffle his brown locks playfully checking out his current attire "You are not wearing that all night, you'll attract the thots" I chuckle pulling at his loose black tank exposing way too much of his perfect build and glistening muscles. He rolls his pretty big eyes "Okay mom"

I smile tickling up a hand up his chest “Let’s get a move on papi”. He gives me a small smirk before turning on his heel. 

Skipping off opposite ways I check the place out one more time, tonight was gonna be a big night. All me and Jae's friends were comin over to crash and hang. Normally our parties go wild so I was so ready to have some stupid fun time. School and work had done us all dirty wearing us out and taking all the fun out of the week, the only time we've had to hang and talk was a occasional day or two we'd take out by the creek nearby smoking a few blunts and gossiping.

Long story short me and my bro Jae planned a weekend of fun for our busted workaholic asses.

Slapping on a lil makeup in Jae's bathroom I jam out to the music playlist we spent pretty much a whole night thinking up one night after homework. I spent a few minutes running to my bag in the living room fishing my clothes and other stuff I was planning to need thru the night out. I don't dress all fancy but comfortable and cute, this is just a close friend party. I have no one to impress but myself..and maybe Jae- but I don't get my hopes up.

I hear Jae shuffling about in the other room and wonder what he’s wearing for tonight, better not look too good or i’ll be on him before he knows it….I was bold and if you gave me a good reason to be bolder than bold i’ll get up and do what I want.

"This look child appropriate?" Jaehyun pokes out from the hall dressed now in a fitting black shirt and thin jacket sporting some ripped black jeans hugging his muscled legs. I smirk jokingly biting my lip at him "Nah..that's rated R"

He scoffs cocking a hip out, he has to know he looks hot as hell... "Well then rated R is my look tonight"

I laugh "Jk Jae, you look hot"

He smiles soft dimples always catching my eye when he makes a expression especially a smile.. "Thanks y/n"

I wink rushing past him clothes tucked under my arm. "Hurry up they'll be here in a minute” he calls after me as I begin changing before I get in the bathroom tossing away my clothes beginning to change. Slipping on my tight joggers and pulling my black crop over my head I tend to my hair brushing it out and throw it to one side calling it a look. Grabbing my dirty clothes I go to find Jae on his phone in the kitchen, I was simply getting a drink to start the evening out with..we’ll be doing much more harmful things as the night goes on.

"They're on their wa--" Jaehyun mid sentence stops as he looks up at me wide eyed, he shamelessly lets his wandering gaze fly up and down my body and I heat up wanting to cover up and curse at him out of being flustered but instead I blush flipping him off, normally I don't notice him teasing me but he got me this time.

"Don't drool you dog"

He shrugs nonchalantly no guilt or shame on his face.. "I'm not, nobody said I wasnt allowed to look though". 

I sigh still flustered... "That's the only point your gonna make tonight"

Stepping past him I grab a beer out of the fridge, He in return snacthes it from me hip bumping me aside. I turn slugging him in the side making him grunt and wince away.."Damn, your hits are getting harder". 

I cockily swing my hips about "Wait till you see me hit this bong later on, Taelee’s bringing some goodies" I bounce excitedly at the thought of a good high tonight, Ive been friends with drugs for so long I feel lost without being high every other day. Lean on the side is a good time too…

Jaehyun takes a long drink of my beer before handing it to me "Go get my bag, I brought us something"

I smirk mischievously "Ooh..I brought something too"

You wanna know why me, Jae and the others are outliers? 

Drugs and immaturity is our kinda fun. Our table is called the illegal paraphernalia den. I and those in the den made by society dont take labels and as long as you don't say your assumptions to one of our faces you won't have a problem. We've all been on our journeys with substances since we were little and we don't plan to part ways with it till we take our last breath.

Grabbing Jaehyun's backpack and my own we meet in the living room. His place is gonna be a mess after tonight...of course i’ll be here for cleaning duty.

Exchanging bags we dig in it me pulling out my little gift him doing the same.

"I bought this off Kai", Wielding out a baggy of white powder I recognize in a moment is coke causes me to laugh "I think you bought pure cocaine Jaehyun" I comment eyeing the starch white powder with interest. He motions me to reveal my gift and I do.

I whip out my near gallon baggy of the exotic pack of weed I got a few days ago, the plethora of strange colored marijuana already making me hyper.. "Shit..we're gonna smoke all that up no doubt"

I nod "Damn right". Weed is me and Jae's common favorite. Society’s most used recreational drug. 

Getting up I turn the music up coming back to the couch grabbing the ashtray on Jae's coffee table. Lighting up i get a start rollin up on some green. He joins in crushing up the weed with the small knife i use to chop the stuff up with.

"We aint waiting for the others?"

I shake my head "They got all night, we deserve a head start.”

Laughing we start puffin down waiting for the others to get here. It takes a while to get clouded we've been doin this so long. 

You see me and Jae. We go back, we became friends in a fight. I know weird right? I was throwing fists with a girl from a all girls prep school who made some bs up that I had cheated on my ex Yugyeom with her bf, my first fight. I won it but Jaehyun helped me towards the end when some of the guys watching thought it’d be fair to team up on me--

"MY FRIIIIEEEEENNNDSSSS"

Jaehyun's door bursts open and in come our first friend... Lucas Wong. The loud ass cutie pie that's so damn buff and frickin bad you wanna rock with him all night. On his back is Kim Jungwoo, his fuck buddy and friend. He's a sweet boy as well chill and quiet. 

Tailing Lucas and Jungwoo coming in with a cloud of strong smelling smoke is Taelee and Momo.  My crazy bitches i've been with since we were little. Most of the gang is from childhood instances who have stuck around but others they're friends of friends that I get along with.

"Cmon fuckers! Get in we already lit up!" Momo yells to whoever is outside. 

I stand coming to greet everyone with a fist bump or a bro hug. In sweatshirts and dirty jeans is Ten and Yuta the Thai and Japanese badasses of mine "Yall dirty what happened?" I ask right off the bat as they don't look banged up normally unless shit went down.

"They jumped Shownu and his friends for talking off the street" Taelee says shoving Jae away as he goes to pull her hair playfully. I shake my head "Damn, you really got that mad?"

Ten the gay gangster nods "Yup I had to bust some ass", Yuta who's obviously caught a hook cuz he got a nice bruise beginning to show up on his jaw dusts himself off "I don't wanna comment"

Most of them head for the food whilst Lucas and Momo crash on the couch. "Aye pass hoe!" Jaehyun shouts as Taelee takes out what looks like a new vape. I step outside seeing my bro Marks shiny new Mustang pull up. The car booms with bass as he pokes out the roof window fat cigar in one hand, a big can of Monster in the other. "AYOOOOO" he cries loud enough for the whole block to hear..

"YOOOO MARK LEE" I hoot running out hopping off the curb of the lot to climb on the hood of his car, he doesn't mind the exterior getting scuffed up from my timbs as I climb myself up the window to hug him, his drink spills down the back window I tackled him so hard but it was all good. "Hey sis how you been?" he laughs happy to see me. 

"Living..--JOHNNNNYYY BOIII" I cut off to scream over Marks shoulder when I spot the tall male and the shorter but skinnier one Taeyong walking down the street our way. They wave beginning to jog over at first having taken their time.

Mark turns climbing out of his car to meet the two boys,I was going to follow but I glance down and see the leather interior of the car and it’s fancy radio and gearsihft till I decide to fuck around with the car.

I drop into the driver's seat fiddling with radio there after messing with the gas making the car roar and spurt fumes and dust as Ive stomped on the brakes simultaneously. "Yo this car is fucking sick mark!" I yell

Johnny comes to the window having gotten to the house and knocks. I wave from the seat unlocking the car allowing him to get in. "Aye!" he nudges me in greeting a bunch of smoke flying out of his mouth in my face as he speaks from the mostly burnt blunt in his hand. I reach over to hug him, me and Johnny Seo are hella good friends. We have a lot of classes together and he always brings me food and loot whenever I need it, he's besties with Mark who’s pretty much like my little brother which is who we got to meet. Mark and Taeyong converse in the front lawn. 

"Whew is that laced that shit is strong" I cough waving the smoke out of my face, He laughs "it's laced alright but idk what with i'm feelin gooood" he says loopily. Turning off marks car when I see the gas is near E I climb over onto Johnny's lap stealing what's left of the blunt and hitting it.

"Agh! It's meth or something!" I cough tossing the shit out the window. Johnny too high to care just laughs as I open the door having swung onto Johnny's lap to get out. 

"Get your fat ass off johnny girl!"

I recognize the voice and dart out the car racing for the boy who had arrived. Haechan aka Lee Donghyuck. "BAbAYYY" I shriek excitedly as I football tackle the male into the grass. I’m killing everybody down tonight, The beer glass he was holding shatters next to our heads "AH FUCK OW!" he yells. I pin him to the ground doing our normal tussle as greeting.

"She's fucking high as shit" Renjun a acquaintance comes up from behind kicking me in the ass but I don't pay no attention and get back to trying to choke Haechan out.

"I gonna beat you girl get up off me" Haechan grumbles rubbing his head. I feeling a little woozy but roll off of him however he decided to begin a brawl grabbing my leg and dragging me across the yard getting on his feet before I could do anything.

"Yah! Let her go!" Mark joins the fight grabbing onto Haechan. The two are frenemies. You want the tea? 

They fucked "accidentally" when they did too much acid. End of story they get along ok sometimes but the memory has them specifically Mark distanced.

I take my time to get up but as soon as i'm on my feet A familiar pair of arms scoops me up and I get thrown over a shoulder. 

"GUYS C'MON WE BOUTA HAVE SOME FUN" I cheer to everyone outside, "Jae what are you doin?" I whine as I realize it's him that picked me up.

"Bringing your crazy butt inside" the male answers his hand clapping over my rear. The population begins to move inside, my street isn't quiet because of me and my crazy gang. Neighbors know that if they call the cops on us one more time they are getting jumped in their sleep.

Momo is going out as we're goin on keys in hand "i'm bringing us all some lean"

"Don't let it be codeine" Jae says after her. "I ain't got that on me tonight"

I get thrown onto the big comfy electric chair. Everyone makes their rounds thru the kitchen and comes back to fill the living room. In seconds were yelling, dancing and passing around cigars and blunts, the air is getting thick and were losing our heads.

We stopped worrying about parties getting crashed when we started throwing parties with close friends and not joining a crowd.

Its a great ass party. Momo brings us back some vodka and we all get tipsy off that. We talk about fights and drama. Haechan begins lining up the powder Jae got and some of us sniff lines. 

I take one myself but it's a thin one. The high hits almost minutes later combining with all the other shit I had been doing to make me feel so goddamn good I wanted to fly.

"Who's gonna OD tonight?" Ten sighs looking bonked out in his spot. 

"All of us, We goin out like rockstars" Renjun raises a fist.

"Alright so ya know the drill" Johnny chimes in sitting up eyes a little glassed over. I laugh "Yea?"

"We all fuck each other" Ten cackles.

"nope ive had enough dick today" a now well past high Jungwoo murmurs comfortable in Yukehi's lap. He strokes the boys hair quiet and clouded no doubt. 

"Truth or Dare, lets be classic" I say

Nobody turns down my idea and the night begins.

 

__________ -- __________

 

"Your a fucking pussy eater Ten" Taelee slurs to Ten as he dares her to go chug the captain Morgan in the fridge. 

"bruh she already drunk" Jae says. I lay over his lap trying to stay awake. The room spins and I feel so good and gone I wanna sleep but I don't let myself pass out. Rubbing my eyes and wiggling around to stay awake I keep myself updated in the game.

"I ate your dads dick last week shut the fuck up" Ten bites back making us all "ooo" 

Taelee stands heel clacking into the floor as she dead glares Ten. She can be scary and I swear she's insane sometimes. If you've seen her get into fights you wonder if she’s a satan spawn. She stomps to the kitchen and comes back large large container of captain Morgan in hand. 

Ten claps but stops when Taelee comes up from behind…... to douse him in the drink. 

We all break into laughter or gasp going quiet.

"Eat my ass you fuckin spitter quitter" she spits at him going to sit back down taking whats left of the alcohol to the head. All eyes are on Ten who at first is frozen drenched from head to his lap in shock to now shaking visibly face twisting up in rage. His high spikes his reaction which makes the scene impossibly better to watch.

"Ten...you good--"

Before Mark could finish Ten had launched out of his chair lunging for Taelee but I somehow got my ass up and in front of him before he could attack. 

My head was hit with a fist and my hair was yanked…

I was in a cat fight before I knew it. 

"BEAT HIS ASS Y/N!!" , "YEAAA GIRL THROW SOME FISTS" , "Y/N, Y/N!, Y/N!!!"

Everything was moving so fast and every time I got hit it didn't even seem to hurt. We fell onto the floor and into the wall by the kitchen in a frenzy of hits and yanks, at one point I got kneed in the vagina but my reaction was late causing me to bark a huge yelp. All I felt was fire running through my veins. I love it.

Wrecking back into the coffee table I catch Ten by the neck and slam my weight onto him. There was no way he was getting my big ass off him this time. 

"Y/N WINSSS" The group screams. Haechan comes to raise my arm up like we were in actual boxing match. I breathless laugh cockily growling in success.

Climbing off Ten, Johnny and Mark drag his limp body into another room probably getting him a beer and leaving him to rest. Taelee sits back a smug smirk on her face--

"Guys Taeyong's hiding something!" one of the friends alerts everyone. All eyes turn to Taeyong who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. The fight was no longer important.

The red head gives everybody a weird look and I stare at his arm that’s over the side of the couch pulling something out of his backpack. 

"What you got? You better share with us" I mutter smirking. 

It’s all silence and after a few moments he puts a clenched hand in his lap. Renjun reaches over to turn his hand over and uncurl his fingers. 

A handful of fat pink and red pills is what we all see...

"Yo those are some mollys" Haechan says right off the bat. He pops one without permission taking a swig of beer down with it. I know Haechan’s favorite drugs are any kind of highly dangerous stimulant. 

"If you want one have one, the red ones are Sexctasy's tho" he warns us. Everyone thinks over their choice. Taelee and Momo take a molly, Haechan and Mark pop the red ones, Jae reaches over and picks a red one as well. I was so faded I wasn't gonna take one but at the last second I went ahead and snatched a red one too.

"The red ones make you hella horny watch out" Taeyong says taking a pink pill himself. 

Looking at my own pill I cringe "I don't wanna be a hot mess all night" 

"I don't mind" The girls take theirs and so do the boys. I look to Jaehyun and he shrugs before dropping the pill on his tongue. 

I gulp before I do the same popping the pill swallowing it down. I haven't popped a molly in a while but it sure was a good rush last time I did. But I took a sexctasy so this should be a hot night. I can contain myself tho...or so I thought.

"Alright let’s continue"

Johnny, Ten looking less pissed and Mark rejoin the circle. Taeyong offers them the pills and they each take one Ten the only one who took a pink one. 

"Dare" I answer as it was my turn.

"give someone a hickey" I don't know who said it but the room sat up at the change in game mood.

"Finally were getting dirty~" 

I gulped. Alcohol and weed were gushing through my mind, I was so fucked up I didn't care what I did. I was about to go stupid. 

I look up at Jaehyun and he thinks its about to be him so he lifts his chin turning his head ever so slightly to give me access to his expanse of flawless skin and damn did I wanna mark Jae up since he's hot asf and I like him but I surprisingly slump out of his lap and crawl over to the rest of the couch. 

"Why are you crawling like a stripper?"

"You left Jae hanging"

I ignore the comments and continue crawling towards the others. My eyes had skimmed the faces and ended up on Haechan. Noticing he had been chosen he scooted forward holding his arms out. 

"Hehe y'all must be too fugly" he retorts to the others.

Attempting to appear sexy I slithered up into Haechans lap glad I had fucked around with him in the past so this wouldn't be too weird. He lays back leaving me no choice but to climb on top of him, giggles and gagging noises come from the others.

I considered giving up as he was trying to make this dirty as possible when I was trying to get down with the stupid dare and be done but I wasnt getting called a Pussy slut so I flicked my hair back and dove down for his neck preferably a inch from the jugular.

"kiss me first" Haechan stops me before I can touch my lips to his neck with a finger to my lips. I give him a "really bish" look but do as he asked lowering to press my lips to his. He isn't a bad kisser at all but I was rusty so it took me a moment to begin moving my lips against his. 

I wasn't expecting what happened next. Fire exploded in my body, I felt a adrenaline rush sweep me off my feet. Tingles and heat rushed down and all over my nerves alighting a feeling I was fairly accustomed with.

"look at his headass grabbing her"

Shit...I couldn't control myself for some reason. My lips smothered onto his hard and his hands were all over me and my ass before I knew it. I didn't care others were watching I was so awestruck by this rush.

_ Then it occurred..The sexctasy. _

Kissing wasn't enough for me even after we ended french kissing. My body wanted to press down on his, I wanted to do so  much more..It was crazy. I felt..Another level of horny. One of my hands was on the couch end the other in his hair. 

I felt my hips becoming heavy with the need to grind them into him. I buried my lips in the crook of his neck not forgetting to give him a big love bite sucking hard onto the skin. "mmm" he had moaned and that's when he pushed me off lightly "Oh my god..she's a freaky ass kisser guys" He says out of breath. 

I was seeing pink around the edge of my vision. I didn't wanna stop. 

"That was nasty y/n"

"Y'all should go take that upstairs" 

I pushed my hair to the side a heat pooling between my legs as  I looked at his body beneath mine my head without consent making a sexier image of us unclothed. 

"taeyong.." I forced myself to get off Haechan.

"Hm?" 

"How long do those pills last?" 

"those aren't normal, i got those laced with stuff to make kick in quick and last a while so i’ll say..all night" 

_ I was fucked. _

 

__________ -- __________

 

Time felt so slow. I was soo hot. I could feel my heart non-stop racing. I was sweating, shaking, my teeth were gnashed together. This unknown heat and sensual feeling was surging through me. I felt like I was zooming in my seat but I also felt slow and good. So many things were in my blood and pumping. 

God.

I was sitting in Jae's lap again and I had my fists clenched but the more time passed the more I felt myself get wet and sweatier, feverish with a need to engage in sexual stuff. I regretted taking the pill.

"your burning up y/n" Jaehyun says as we had turned on a movie and was piping down for the most part. 

I was panting if I opened my mouth. "Jae..its hot" I whined.

He looked at me obviously still quite high but he looked sweaty and way too good. It had to be my brain drawing me in. I was aware of how nice his lap felt. I thought I should move but I didn't. I would be too eager to press limits and I don't know grind on him or something.

Jae fanned me and I rolled onto my back trying not to crush his thighs even though they were hella nice,squishy and strong muscles. I took deep breaths but all I was seeing was his face and a rapidly never ending spinning room. I closed my eyes and I felt heavy and worse. 

"Shit..Jae.." I moaned groggily grabbing his hot hand. I was on fire. He was now worried.

"Whats the matter?" he squeezed my hand but it only made my incline to jump him worse. 

"Is she ok?" Mark asked noticing me struggling.

"I think it’s that pill" 

Taeyong looks to us "Sorry"

There was nothing we could do now except let it run its course or go to the ER and get charges for using illegal drugs. 

"Jae..please.." I panted, I thought I was uncontrollably salivating. I covered my face but it didn't help. 

"Y/n go lie down, drink some water, take a cold shower" Renjun advised. The others looked a little worried.

I didn't wanna ruin the night so I shook my head sitting up. "I can feel it too, damn Taeyong those pills are loud" Jaehyun sighs.

Tae chuckles "Too strong?"

"I really need some dick" Ten says loudly. "It's the pills dimwit" Momo barks. Ten growls in response. 

I tried to slow down my breathing but instead I took off my shirt and wiped away my sweat. Eyes flew to me and my half naked self but I didn't care, I was having the most excruciating heat flashes ever. My hair was wet and wavy and if I didn't cool down I swore I would burn to ash.

Jaehyun pats my back suddenly "hey..lets go lay down" 

I shake my head but that only made me swoon, my pants felt suffocating, my stomach was twisted. 

"Yea we're gonna crash, I'll be right back" Jae ignores my no for a answer and stands us up after supporting me down the hall. I sigh but weakly wave goodnight to the others holding my head and staggering leaning into Jae as we walk to his room figuring I wouldn't be coming back out.

"I can tough through this--"

"Shh you need to rest"

Becoming sick of the effects of whatever the fuck was in those pills I lashed out "I need to cool down, I need someone to touch me" I began to wig out pulling at my hair. Jaehyun stopped taking my hands in his seeing I was now losing my head again. "breathe..lets get you into cooler clothes and i’ll put you in bed"

I looked at his feet hyperaware. I was so gone. 

I nodded slowly...It took me a moment to register Jaehyun kissing my forehead before leading me to the bed and beginning to help me undress.. I didn't want him to leave so I stayed quiet listening not really seeing.

I shied off my joggers and we tossed the damp pants away. He took off his shirt and wiped my forehead again, for some reason all I could see was his body. Shirtless and muscled so good. 

Every dip and bump of his abs, broad chest and lean arms..that tattoos that decorated his shoulder down over his bicep making him look more like art. 

"Jaehyun"

"What?" he answered looking around for something cool to wear.

"Your..so hot" I stammered lifting a hand to touch him. He looked at me for a long while "Those pills are talking, I know how your feeling right now" he chuckles not taking me serious.

"You feel the same way" I lay myself down pulling him to sit with me. He scratches his head looking at the door. "Mhmm, hot, restless and horny" 

I bit my lips staring at every inch of him next me. I wanted him so bad. I was feeling bolder than bold.

"Then..we can deal with it..together"

"That sounds like a good idea but i'm pretty sure we would regret it" He replies laying a hand on my leg. I reached over for it bringing it to glide up my thigh and near my rear. 

"Jaehyun I like you, how would I regret it"

...

"I’m wondering the same thing, I mean it’s you I like as well but still. Sex is a big leap"

I sit up swinging onto his lap like earlier surprised to feel a little something poking me when I sat my ass on him. I looked down more fire rushing between my legs. "And? You don't wanna take the leap? I mean were.." I looked around..

His hands sat on my hips pressing me more against that knot that was forming in his pants.

"Were in your bed, I’m already half naked, The lights are off, doors closed.." I list pretending to be nonchalant but still flaunting my sex appeal like it was all I had.

"Y/n..." he said lowly.

...

I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck mocking him teasingly "Jaehyun..."

Our eyes were on a hot stare and then we broke. Clashing into a kiss we pounced. His lips were the best i'd ever had even though the kisses were sloppy I still loved the sensation of those pillow soft lips on mine. I didn't mind the intense lava like fire that melted over us. He was all I ever wanted and needed right then and from hereon. 

Haechan wasnt nearly as good and didn't quench my desires like Jaehyun did by just looking at me. I had a strong feeling this wouldn't be the last time we were gonna be in this position so I went ahead and begged to skip the foreplay in need of being pounded to sleep.

"Fuck skip this..please just fuck me Jae" I moaned. He did just as I asked tearing away at his clothes almost annoyed with the fact we had to separate a moment to strip. I kicked my panties off chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, my inner thighs were wet and shiny with my arousal.

I wasn't ready to see his of course solid big long dick spring out of his boxers and stand up red and oozing pre cum. My eyes almost watered like my mouth as I instantly wanted to choke myself with his thick cock. It was like skipping directions and pressing “Play”

I spread my legs dripping core earning for him. "Jaehyun ple--Ah!" 

Without warning his lips smashed onto mine again and he had plunged into me so deep I lost my breath after crying out. I immediately grabbed onto his tattooed arm as he didn't prep me he just started thrusting hard.

His lips were emitting hot breaths by my ear and I felt my walls stretch and contract around him in pain from the sudden intrusion but also quick to accustomed pleasure, The fire was at its worst and I wanted more. As much I could get.  We were already going hard so no need to backstep.

"Jaeyu-Harder-I need-" I couldn't even make sense of my words as he picked up his game better than I ever wanted. It was almost like he needed more of me. His length was hitting a spot I didn't know I had that made me arch my back and moan out like I was gonna die. So fast...So good..

I shook and shook. He kept going and going groans becoming livelier the more we went. I felt him covering me in marks and hickeys along the way lips and teeth doing their work making his own little brands on me.

Our beautiful sounds of pleasure hit the walls louder and louder, skin ship joining the ambiance...

He was clapping my pretty ass better than anyone could, I almost stung as his hips smacked my cheeks like a spank. The effects and rush from the ecstasy were making this experience out of this world. 

Rainbows and other amazing feelings were hitting me like shockwaves and I couldn't handle the rough as fuck heat surging like electricity into my system. He kept pounding me into the bed bringing its squeaking to grow to a screeching point and his headboard beginning to thump the wall rough.

I felt a orgasm coming but the friction of his dick jutting in and out of me left out of nowhere and I was flipped onto my stomach in a quick dizzying adjustment just barely able to prop myself up hair over my face stuck in my line of sight, He slammed back into me from behind and I had no choice but to shove my face into the pillows burying my screams in them.

He grabbed hold of my arm pulling it back as he continued to beat into me, I loved it. loved it. Loved it so fucking much.

My orgasm came back to greet me and he moaned deep as a clear secretion seeped down my legs and around him squirting out onto the bed. Pink sprites were swirling in my eyes. 

"Don..stop...don't stop.." I begged. He didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. 

I was losing it. 

The fire, the pleasure, the ecstasy, him. All of it was perfect.

His hand suddenly squeezed my cheeks hard and I felt a hot injection from him cumming into me with his loud moan. He let his head rest back eyes closed emptying a release deep into me..Finishing a hot spurt he finished letting the last of his cum out on my back the semen dripping down off my ass. 

I couldn't breathe. Out of nowhere the familiar tidal wave feeling of my second climax came up and I gushed onto the bed having to part my shaky legs to let everything out with a soft trailing moan.

Without another word said Jaehyun had cuddled me up in his arms not paying the mess we made any mind. 

"Tell Taeyong thanks for that molly in the morning"

"Definitely"

_ To think if we hadn't been popping those beans we wouldn't have ended up becoming a thing tonight.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and drugs. Not for kids. DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY OF THIS AT HOME KIDS UNDERSTOOD????  
> Good. Now i’m tired and i need a nap. I got drug rehab for 3 hours tomorrow lmao i’m a great role model. bye babe <3 - S


	11. Missing you - Donghyuck {💓}

...

Creampie

 

Anal

 

Squirt

 

Ebony

 

Gangbang

 

…

 

Big tits

 

Big dick….

 

My mouse moves to the category that caught my eye, I check over my shoulder sweating from stress at the open bedroom doorway. Donghyuck had Mark set up the computer back to the door and for me today that was a disadvantage. I looked back at my boyfriends monitor gnawing on my lip anxiously. My hand shook on the mouse getting slick from the moisture coming off my palm. 

 

I pressed my pointer finger on the button clicking on the first recommended most watched video in the category, the thumbnail was a turn on. A woman spread on a bed by a man with a large... whew. 

 

Releasing a shaky breath the video began to load, I fiddled about in Donghyuck’s seat. My toes curled against the bedroom carpet. The loading icon swirled and swirled, I was so scared. I went to click off the site I sure as hell shouldn’t be on but when I looked at the bed behind me I felt annoyed by the fact I’d have to settle with the coping of my fingers instead of my man inside me for yet another night.

 

Wiping my sweaty palms off on my sweaty thighs I sighed, my shorts were damp from nervous energy and pent up sexual frustration. I checked over my shoulder to the doorway. I was still seeing an empty couch, quiet home of ours..

 

I was too hot. Too in the mood to make myself find another way around being left alone horny without my Hyuckie to help. 

 

…

 

Finally, I jumped as the video loaded and began with the famous “PornHub” Logo--then buffered.

 

Peeling off my shirt in agitation and from a copious amount of sweat from anxiety and nervousness,  I tied up my hair loosely to aid in cooling down. My forehead was beaded over in sweat and I couldn't figure out how much longer I was gonna try to do this. Staring in impatience at the screen I set the view to full screen and preparedly looked down at my lap shakily beginning to shimmy my shorts down a little enough to slip my hands down there...I assumed I was supposed to do things to myself while the stuff played.

 

Donghyuck had a spare roll of toilet paper by the screen but he told me he hadn't had to use it since we started taking part in sex. I don't think he would expect me to have to use it….

 

Suddenly moans began to fill the room and I jump another time as the video has begun but I was too busy making sure I could clean up and get myself together if Donghyuck got home early. I looked at the screen and got a face full view of a woman's split filled hole with the man from the thumbnail entering her with a giant groan. He was...he was...

 

“Ahh yeah.!!!” 

 

I nearly covered my ears, the stinging from the growing wet arousal between my legs intensified. The man’s cock fully entered the sopping core the female had and with a quick thrust, he began to pound into her. She cries out in pleasure and my eyes widen as I realize just how big the man's cock was, no wonder she was screaming.    
  


Zooming in due to the cameraman making a move I get a close-up view on the monitor of the man's length fully penetrating her hole the hilt of his cock slapping against her ass. I suppress the urge to marvel in appeasment….This was what watching porn was like…Not too bad...but Donghyuck..

 

I was just beginning to let a hand slip into my panties when a foreign warm set of hands landed on my shoulders.

 

“Oh cmon baby we can do much better than that” 

 

I throw myself to my feet turning around to find my boyfriend home and he-here. Backing into the computer still blasting pornography I was highly unamused to have been watching I yank my pants up a little enough to destroy any evidence I was going to slip them down at some point. 

 

Donghyuck looking pleasantly amused smirking slides the computer chair out of the way and before I can utter a word grabs me by the hem of my shorts tugging me to him hips first. I gasp at his dominant move. I knew I was dead meat. 

 

“Did you like that more than me?” He asks eyes feline like and his tone venomously sexy as he laces his hands around my ass, he was referring to nothing but the porn behind us, the sin in the room. I wriggle against him flustered beyond imagination. There was just no way in hell he was this sly and chill with this!!

 

“S-stop” I tear from his hold and go for the door planning to lock myself in the bathroom for the evening but somehow I was thrown to the side by a firm arm and next thing I know I'm landing on our bed thwarted from my escape effortlessly. Heart racing and my blood running hot I can barely see straight as Donghyuck in a now fitting tank and sweats drops his upper-wear attire being the tank.

 

He smelled of sweat and musty boys, obviously the rest of the members from practicing at the studio. He looked like a cat ready to attack, blazing with lust. I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't wrap my head around how we were gonna do this all like the fifty shades of grey movie. 

 

Normally we start out making out, then we do the sex stuff, not he manhandles me into bed and I get..what's coming to me. 

 

“Yo-your home early” I stammer like a fool clambering back against the headboard. Donghyuck swipes his freshly dyed gray hair for his group's Superhuman comeback from his dark eyes and licks his full lips bringing his half-dressed honey shaded body to the bed. 

 

“Indeed I am, leaves us more than enough time to give you what you're missing,” he says sweetly climbing to me quickly. I slunk into the mattress red and overwhelmed. Add hot and bothered to that too...

 

“Hyuck..” I mutter breathlessly.

 

The latter of mine chuckles pulling me in but not for a kiss but to press his lips to the shell of my ear and whisper in it “Babygirl all you have to do is ask if you wanna do this” 

 

I gulp the burning raging to a fire….he’s never gotten this like sensual out all of all the times we've done this. 

 

“I want to..” I murmur softly struggling to speak. His hands roam my curves pulling one of my legs up against his hip so I can feel his hard-on pressing into my core. I release a long-held breath, he’s hard as can be. It’s got me feeling like I'm gonna diffuse into a puddle of need.

 

“Want to?” he presses kissing my jawline...

 

“Want to have sex” I admit my shame and fluster lacing in the words. Exactly what he wanted to hear he replies with a lusty “I do too (name)” before he has taken my lips with his. Moaning into the first kiss I can't help but meld into him every piece of me earning to him.

 

Heavily kissing opening my lips enough to let his tongue find mine and fight to get a taste of every inch of my mouth I lose my breath bucking into his erection impatiently. He answers back grinding into me repeatedly and I feel so left hanging with the sensation of being empty. 

 

The video still playing in the back has me thinking of him inside me, being just as rough, stretching me out, penetrating me so well I couldn't walk for a while. I wanted every part of this man on, in and all to me. 

 

I didn't even recognize his lips were no longer on mine and were sucking roughly onto my neck tatting the flesh up in hickeys, I cant tide back my sounds of appeasement and mewl for him. He reaches upward to flick the strap of my bra off. Chilling with a purr of delight as his tongue juts out every so often to tease the skin of my clavicle between sucks and nips he moves on and on till I'm squirming helplessly.

 

“Donghyuck” I whine his name.

 

He answers to my impatient noise with a breath and incomes to his hand tugging at my bra

 

The garment I wore was handled off shimmied down my body till I kicked it away and Donghyuck smothered his face into my chest hands greedily kneading the mounds and toying with the buds. I pinched my legs together leaking and hot, I favored his foreplay but when I really had to wait for him it was completely antagonizing. 

 

Maybe that was his intention, to drive me absolutely crazy…

 

Donghyuck’s full lips meld around the sensitive peaks of my breasts sucking and nibbling ever so teasingly till I whine like a kitten shivering. Pulling my body farther down beneath his he leaves my chest be tingling and shiny from all the work his mouth was doing now drawing the warm tip of his tongue down the groove centered down my abdominals. 

 

I bite my lip hard the sore pain dissipating as quickly as it came when the latter stripped me of my pants and laid a hand delicately over my clothed core. I tensed up legs closing back up but being reopened as Donghyuck positions himself clearly between my legs ready to devour me. 

 

“This is pretty..you get it for me?” asks Donghyuck as he stops to admire my baby pink applique lace thong I was wearing. I flush redder than red the compliment taking a bigger toll on me than when he began to massage the sensitive damp bud of mine through the lace covering it.

 

“Jesus baby you're soaked..“

 

Chuckling devilishly he watches me squirm under his touch, his cute eyes are trained on my reaction as he continues to swirl a thumb over my clit till it throbs as bad as my core as a whole, I would cum if he kept it up. Moaning aloud lifting my chin to pitch my sounds of delight higher for him Donghyuck cuts my drive off before I could edge on my first high and slides the wet material off me leaving me completely bare. 

 

I was too absorbed in the pleasure to recognize he had rid of his pants and gulped when I see a fully erect length of his. My cavern tightened and seeped more of its lubricant just at the sight. 

 

Slipping a finger over my slick slit he fiddles a little more with my clit before one of his digits glides into me deep and I gasp arching my back, curling the one finger in rhythm with his thumb’s swipes over my bud I feel everything coming to a head, my lower belly tightening and a foreign ball and uncontrollable shaking taking over my legs. 

 

“Oooh..good girl” 

 

In addition to the titillation from him, I writhe as he inserts two more fingers and I'm forced to give a little more stretch around his now three thrusting fingers. Face squinched up in an expression of light pain and excelling ecstasy I leave one hand in the sheets to squeeze and keep me steady as I shake about the other joining Donghyuck’s free one reaching back upward to massage one of my breasts.

 

When his tongue joins the mix I'm howling for more, for it to never end, with a erratic pattern of swipes, stripes, and thrusts I feel tears beading in my eyes from how good he makes it feel. 

 

We hadn't gotten this kinky before, must be the porn…

 

Close and closer and closer I came till my maximum arousal soiled Donghyucks mouth and the sheets.

 

“Taste so perfect babygirl...so good”

 

It took me a minute to come back down to earth, Donghyuck petted me down until then his comforting touches making the room a little more stable and my innards less jittery. My brain was still a whizz...but I still knew what I wanted to happen next…

 

“Let’s try it this way, please..?” I murmur softly still out of breath.

 

Propping myself up on all fours giving my spread hind end to Donghyuck he watches in marvel as leftover cum still dribbles from my entrance. Slapping both hands down on my rear in eagerness he squeezes my globes spreading them leaning down to lap what was left of my orgasm with that sinful tongue of his.

 

“You want it from behind?” he asks to clarify.

 

I nod swinging my hair to one side lowering till I can brace myself face in the mounds of covers my hands positioned on either side of my head to hold on tight. This is how the video actors were set up and I wanted to recreate the scene with my own lover. 

 

“Alright heel girly” 

 

Scooting forward I suck in a breath as in no time Haechan is rubbing his tip up and down the open slit of mine..I moan just at the anticipation. I missed this, I needed this, I loved this. I loved him. 

 

“Hah...please hyuck…” I breathe 

 

On command the man successfully thrusts into me in one go with a wet sound, Groaning from a dull pain and sting I let my hands slip further into the sheets engraving my nails into them...Moving once then twice with extra care my boyfriend's heady moan of enjoyment as my cavern welcomes his length in a warm hot tight hug creating bewilderingly perfect friction drives me wild. 

 

Speeding up quickly enough to make my ass clap with every time his hips meet my rear I shake again, this was a first time getting it from this angle and it was making me feel so objective to him, it was a dominant position. 

 

“Ah fuck Donghyuck ahh” 

 

Adding a little twist at the moment he roughens up spending his breaths and energy on getting deeper into me and I feel how he sinks farther into me every focused thrust till a sudden thrust makes me cut off in a close to screaming of bliss. He had found my G-spot quicker than Sherlock Holmes. A spot made for pure pure pleasure. 

 

I could feel everything, the pleasure striking me like lightning up my spine ricocheting off every nerve ending throughout my body.

 

I was gonna cum..so hard…

Donghyuck is moaning just as much of me his melodic higher voice only multiplying every atom of this experience. Clenching around him, wetly embracing his cock full on as he repeatedly let himself hit that spot inside me he rubs a hand up and down the small of my back muttering sweet nothings every now and then until he groans…”I’m cummi..”

 

In sync, My second orgasm floods my system more breathtaking than the first the ecstasy of the climax of true sex exploding all throughout my body and a warm rush of seed pulsating through my walls, An Honey-like flow of pleasure entered my head and I make the most wholehearted moan to reciprocate how utterly high I felt.

 

Slumping forward spent beyond measures I hum exhausted in the best of ways….Donghyuck weakly grabbing what covers were left unsoiled wrangles them over our bodies joining my side. Being the flirtatious man he is he swaddles me up like a precious plushie and nuzzles his face into my nape over my shoulder planting a light kiss on my ear.

 

“I missed you..so much..” I whisper in between breaths.

 

Donghyuck chuckles tightly securing his arms around me hugging me too close just how I like to his body…

 

“I missed you more..I’ll always love you most” 


	12. 𝐁𝐚𝐝 𝐊𝐢𝐝𝐬 || 𝐉𝐌 || 💓

After my 4th cup full of alcohol at this party I had finally got a little tipsy. Tipsy enough to feel at ease with the crowds and chaotic action going on. I was starting to be another face in the crowd stumbling about like an idiot, Giggling at the more at ease sensation that had helped my mood. 

I came here at least an hour ago with my boyfriend Na Jaemin and I'd already managed to lose him in the action around the decently large house everyone was going crazy in. I had no girlfriends that would stay by my side for more than 20 seconds too distracted by every moving thing and breathing boy. The living room was filled with a bunch of grinding couples and drunk ass guys smoking cigarettes and doing stupid shit. I was just trying to sit down and wait the frenzy out. 

The very bassy and trap music that pounded throughout the house was starting to shake me up, I had found an empty spot on the living room couch beside a couple clearly about to get in each other’s pants if they didn’t find a room there in a minute. Leaning away from the overly in love birds I catch my breath trying to let myself feel a bit drunker than I was.  My drunk session didn’t last long because someone brought me back to stone-cold sober land.

“y/n!” 

I had my eyes closed trying to drown out the chaos of the party when a familiar whisper to my side grabs my attention. I had hoped the person who had called me was not my best friend under the age of 18 and still naive to the sins of this world but of course to my horrible luck. The minor and still innocent baby of mine Park Jisung was crouched by my side of the couch. He’s 17 I repeat! 17!!! And he’s here of all places he could be?!!

“Oh no no no!!--”

Jisung immediately clamps two hands over my mouth before I can lay the bible down on him. He’s a baby! He shouldn’t be here. Oh god what he has already been exposed to?! Jaemin will kill me if he sees him. He’s a professional complainer he’ll never let me live leaving a minor to run free at a party like this down.

“What are you doing here?!!” I hiss once I pry Jisung’s hands off me. He urges me to quiet down but honestly what is there to hear over this hella banger music?!

“Having fun!” he answers smiling deviously for a moment. I have a lot to say to that little smile and I don’t keep it in.

“Your not ready for this kinda fun and this kinda fun shouldn’t even--Jisung eyes on me!” I cut off mid preaching session when he already gets distracted his eyes on a girl with way too much butt sticking out of her dress that’s passing by. Eyes back on me I resume my speech. “You shouldn’t be here and we both know that? Where’s Renjun?” I ask looking around. Jisung loses his smile when I bring up the older boy that I know is always in charge of him. He cowers abruptly ducking under the couch. 

“Right there! Don’t tell him!” Jisung says eyes pleading with me as he peeks at me from the side of the couch. I can tell one of the faces in the crowd was Renjun because why else would he be hiding. I can already sum up what’s happening. I don’t see the hyung of Jisung’s unfortunately because I would've definitely snagged him and had him get Jisung somewhere safe. I was in mom mode when it came to this boy, he’s been like my own since I met Jaemin and the gang.

“Yo are they getting it on?” Distracted yet again Jisung has now caught sight of the couple trying to mull me off the couch with their PDA. I do a clumsy job at blocking the baby’s view “That's none of your business just focus on me, I’m gonna get you home--”

“No please y/n! I know I shouldn’t be here but Chenle is too. Some girl was trying to grind on him so I stepped in...I'm just here to watch over Chenle” he tries to explain although his attire is quite “pre-meditated” to me and the look in his eye says otherwise. And wait!! How does he know what grinding is?!! 

“Alright be honest Jisung, Who’s idea was it to come here..I know Chenle didn’t just pop up and say let’s go to this specific party” 

Jisung looks at me for a moment and then sighs…he’s always been honest and upfront with me and that’s always gone a long way. I’m still not worry-free about him being here. Luckily he cleans his slate with me now then never. “It was my idea alright, I just wanted to get out of the house with lele for a bit and we ended up here..please don’t rat us out. Were just being kids..” he begs again the more pleading and honest glare in his eyes getting to me before I really thought about my decision. I remember being in the same spot with my brother and he always gave me mercy so before I knew it I was telling Jisung “stay safe, no drugs or alcohol, no ladies are to end up in any room with either of you. Keep an eye on each other and find someone if you need help. And..have fun”. 

He smiles so big and wide I’m blinded by the cuteness of his chubby cheeks and glistening smile.  “Ah yeah!! Thanks, y/n your the best” 

“Thank me later buddy” I wink, he nods before giving me a peck on the cheek ready to run off into the crowds. On his way out I snatch the beer bottle he thought he was hiding in his hand shaking my head. 

“Those kids…” I mumble to myself.

A few moments later I'm forced to get away from the couple that have their tongues down each other’s throats and cameras on them recording the slowly becoming porno film. Sliding past dozens of people to the kitchen I find myself a spot by the kitchen island and grab an untouched water bottle to my right hoping it’s not spiked or something before chasing it down. The music only seems to get louder and louder and more moody...If I had been to more parties I would know how to enjoy myself but until I met Jaemin I wasn’t anywhere near close to having a social life. Our relationship has always had a slow pining to it. It took us long enough to become a thing. We had gone to all the bases before he asked me out and even held my hand so it’s almost a backwards kinda love story.  Thinking about Jaemin has me wanting to look for him. When he gets to parties he always finds his “goons” and posts up somewhere with them for the night and I normally just stay with him or somewhere else in the vicinity by myself to keep my social anxiety at a minimum. I’m just trying to fend for myself and hope to make it out of these things alive. Gravitating towards another room I try to mind my own business but of course, some crazy confrontation finds me and I end up quite literally bumping heads with some skimpily dressed brunette. “Damn bitch!” Before I can apologize a cold fizzy drink is being purposefully spilled down my entire front side seeping right through my dress and undergarments bubbling all up in between my tits. I gasp loudly skittering back unable to make any words come outta my mouth. I don’t even have a chance to do anything as the girl has sidestepped me with a smug smirk and disappeared in the crowd. Laughter from everyone who saw the confrontation pelts over me and I still try to get myself to move shivering and wet with sticky alcohol.  Embarrassment courses through my system and I don’t know what makes me want to cry, anger or once again the embarrassment. After I've stood long enough still being laughed at I end up running. I had to get away from the significant amount of people who saw that little mishap. I expected to see that somewhere on social media. So much for manners and apologies!

I was now heading after the one person I always was able to catch my breath with which was, of course, my boyfriend. I maneuver through the growing number of people and head to the pool room where I last saw Jaemin. A couple of my girlfriends try to stop me for who knows what but I literally can’t stand to be near anyone else besides Jaemin. I know cringy and clingy..fuck off me. I love my man. Once I pinch myself into the pool room I immediately find Jaemin and his friends in the corner of the room decked out on couches, drinking and laughing while others drink, smoke, dance and converse over the pool table to the right. Definitely having more fun than me. I end up immediately scurrying to Jaemin nearly crushing him as I crawl right into his lap burying my face into his chest his comforting scent of cologne and slight musk soothes my nerves in a flash.

“Whoa..where’d she come from?” Lee Donghyuck one of the many heartthrobs on campus chalks out as I butt into their circle in need of Jaemin. I’ve known him longer than I knew Jaemin and that’s because I was at one point on a flirting base with him back in junior year, we hung out a lot and were on the road to dating but then a certain someone named Mark Lee another friend of mine came into the picture and the heart eyes were trained on him so I told Donghyuck to pursue him instead of me. He seemed to have done what I had asked but it all came crashing down when I guess something happened between the two and we're all just a weird friend trio. That’s the tea. 

“y/n you're crushing me babe.. ow... Must you always go in for the kill” Jaemin says a little winded from my weight. I try to ease back on him as he sets his cup of beer down on the couch side table. His hands go to my waist trying to pull my knee back from digging into his hip but he ends up pulling me off him a little more a frown on his face. “You're soaked! What the hell happened?”. I sigh red and discombobulated..” some bitch tossed her drink on me and god..this party sucks Jae” I drag too tired to explain the hell I've kinda walked through. He laughs lightly “maybe to you” 

I pout sucker punching him in the gut making him grunt “do you have to drag me like that Jaemin?”. He laughs a little more before sitting me in his lap for a minute. “Hi y/n” Jeno another close friend of Jaemin’s waves at me from the other couch across from us, I wave smiling. Jeno is a soft-spoken guy with the brightest smile alive besides Haechan the full mischievous sun of the group. I love all of Jae’s friends…We all have some backstory that's interesting to bring up in conversations. Messing with the sticky front of my dress pulling it away from my skin the damp sequins get on my nerves. Renjun suddenly shows up hopping onto Jeno’s lap without a warning with a “what's up guys?”, Seeing him makes me worry about Chenle and Jisung probably doing their best to avoid all of us but I shrug it off because if I ponder on the thought I’ll spill to the guys and betray the two young ones running around somewhere in the house.

Jeno makes some sort of huff of pain and just like that Renjun begins mocking me and Jae by hugging onto Jeno making kissy noises. I roll my eyes muttering “Hello Renjun”. Rumour has it that both Renjun and Jeno have some sort of crush on me but I still to this day don’t know if it’s true even though Jaemin and the rest of the gang say it’s hella obvious. More tea. 

“Are you wanting to go soon, you seem worn out already” Jaemin asks me. I look over to his friends and shake my head “You can spend time with your buddies. I can wait”  I offer even though I want to do nothing more than getting the hell out of this dress, shower, and sleep. Maybe Jaemin could spend the night tonight? We haven't been having sleepovers until recently but every time it’s fun so why not have em more often. It’s late and we got nothing to lose. “Aye guys we might be leaving soon” Jaemin keys out and most of the boys all roll their eyes and huff at each other rather than pouting and asking him why we gotta leave so early. I nudge him playing with a strand of his newly dyed pink hair “Jaemin we don’t have to”

He presses a finger to my lips giving me this little cat eye side smile “I wanna take you home tonight..I have a surprise for you”

I should've been excited but when Jaemin has surprises there not normal surprises, no good deeds or favors it’s always been the complete opposite of what I'm expecting but of course every time I turn my worry and instant anxiety into something else and it ends up ruining my day when I actually get to the surprise. This time I was scared and anxious and still yet I turn it into anticipation and hoped for a stop at a good ramen stand or something on the way home.  We hung out a little while longer me basking in my sticky damp dress and tiredness before Jaemin finally hauls himself up and gets a move on. Haechan kicks me in the ass on the way out and the others stay behind wishing us a good night. I hope Jisung and Chenle have had their fun and gone home having followed my rules but I couldn’t do anything but pray after we left. 

“Can I drive?” I ask once we find our car down the street from the house. Jaemin drove us here so I was trying to be nice and let him chill but for some reason as much as he complains about driving tells me to ride shotgun stopping to rub Haechan’s footprint off my ass. I comply with no buts. We set off on our way leaving the birthday boy’s house and I got to thinking about what surprise was awaiting me. Jaemin plays a pop station on the radio and rolls down the back windows letting in the fairly cool night air. The ride is quiet and I settle into playing some game on my phone for a minute to get my mind off the surprise awaiting me. We had a little bit of a ride ahead of us and it wasn’t until the mid halfway mark Jaemin lays his hand in my lap getting my attention. “Hey…” 

I blush simply because of the tone of his voice but right after his thumb begins swirling soft circles over my thigh and he looks over to me seeming to instantly focus on me “Do you think your parents will hate if I spent the night tonight?” The question makes me ever so curious about what Jaemin has got up his sleeve, his gaze makes me tense, his thumb keeps circling over my thigh pressing a little more into it. I get the warm tingles quickly. I pull my own hand over his own answering soon after I can clear my throat, “We’d have to be quiet but no I don’t think they’ll even notice, I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay”. He nods staring at me for a few seconds, making me a whole lot more anxious and hot, Jaemin has always been able to wear me down with his presence. He just possesses that little magic over me. “Wh-What’s the surprise? You can go ahead and spoil it i’m--...”

His hand clasping around my thigh giving it a squeeze shuts me up and I trail off focused on his touch and how undeniably flustered and turned on I am. I stiffen up eyeing his hand, humming as if his action was nothing he looks back to the road before murmuring “no spoilers tonight”. I tug my bottom lip between my teeth and glance his way trying to figure out his motive. I wanted to work my way into his lap and make the night a little warmer than it was getting. However, I could be misreading his vibes…Retracting his hand back a little to rubbing circles over my thigh I relax bit by bit my mind going to its crazy sectors each slowly ticking minute. I kept looking at Jaemin hoping to catch him making some sort of facial expression that would clue me into what's happening but he stays looking at the road. I shift about in my seat enjoying his hand movements on my thighs one of my sensitive zones, was he teasing me? Just as we were almost home I began to rub my thighs together my body and thoughts getting ahead of me and I had broken a sweat. To my relief, we pulled into my driveway and the car turns off, Jaemin stuffs my keys into my purse before getting out and stretching a bit after his long drive. I heavily anticipate a shower thinking maybe I could wash some of this pent up frustration Jaemin has unknowingly instilled in me off.  When we make it inside and to my room quietly having tried our best to get to my room in the dark without bumping into anything and waking my parents, we've shut my door and relaxed simultaneously. I’ve realized the surprise wasn't ramen...I shrug off the remainder of my desperation to know what the surprise is and settle for just waiting for it to come. “I’m taking a quick shower babe, wait for me” I tell Jaemin before I grab some clean pj’s and a towel hurriedly getting in for a shower. I try not to take too long but where I've tensed up more than half the ride home, the hot water soothes my muscles and runs down my body having to pose as a replacement for my boyfriend's hands. I was too nervous to pull the “I want to...ya know...tonight” as it just makes me way too flustered. Jaemin would give me anything I asked for so I struggle to see why it’s so hard to show him my sexual needs. Even though he and I have an extraordinary sex life it’s just so embarrassing to show or ask when I want it. I’m used to him just bringing the mood or experience to life. Basically initiating it. 

My shower is over in at least 20 minutes and when I get out and lotion up feeling clean, shaved and moisturized  I notice my clothes aren’t where I set them on the sink top. Frowning in confusion I had no idea my clothes were a simple bait back into my bedroom. “Hey Jae? Did I leave my clothes out there?” I call out whilst securing my towel over myself. “Yeah, they're right here” Jaemin responds after a few seconds. Coming out of the bathroom I immediately find my clothes on the edge of the bed. I could've sworn I brought them into the bathroom with me because I folded them before hopping into the shower. But it’s whatever… “I think I can hear your parents snoring” Jaemin comments nodding to the wall that separates our bedrooms. I giggle a little “that’s more reason for us not to wake them..” I wink going to grab my clothes but Jaemin gets to them before me tossing them onto the bedside table. “Jae, hand me my clothes”

He smirks causing me to get the warm tingles again, he had that glint in his eye that drives me wild. I wanted to do a lot to him right about now but I ignored the want and crossed my arms shutting my vulnerable appearance off from him.

“Come here and I’ll give them to you, you have to do something for me real quick” he says motioning me over to where he sits on the end of the bed. I gulp a little cheeks flushed and my mind once again going a little crazy trying to decipher what’s going on with him tonight. Like a magnet I began to inch toward him hugging my towel tighter against myself feeling patches of heat spread across my body, I kept his heated gaze and felt reinforced by his growing smirk the closer I got and soon enough I found my way to him. He places his hands on my hips and smiles up at me for a minute before pulling me ever so closer to him. “If you want your clothes back..you have to kiss me first” he says lowly, voice laced with a sultry undertone. I was more than pleased to kiss him but something told me there was more to this. I was trying not to overanalyze this either and enjoy the moment. Bringing a hand up to cup his face thumb grazing the smooth skin of his sharp jawline I bring myself in to kiss him…

My lips meet his gently but right off the bat his claim mine hungrily and he’s gotten me alarmed by his easily readable effusive kiss. I know something’s about to happen when I feel my stomach tighten up and my hands shake. This wasn't a grim foreboding this was the telltale signs of…

“Wmph!” Before I could finish my thought Jaemin spun me off my feet and onto the bed, I hit the mattress with wide eyes pinned zero to one. Landing his lips swiftly back onto mine I second guess protesting and give in to Jaemin’s advances kissing him back with more compliance. Jaemin has always had this “smooth” or “slick” air about what he does and it shows when he’s doing something he’s passionate about it. In this case, he put his worth behind his every touch and deepening kiss. I tried to match his energy but I was too busy falling under the spell he was casting on me with his hands arching me up against him handling me in a mixture of gentle and possessive of ways.  His warm lips collide with mine repeatedly and I moan softly into his kiss as his tongue slips between my lips and takes its sweep around my mouth. The mixed taste of leftover bittersweet alcohol from the party coats our tongues as they begin a battle trying to take the reigns. My fingertips meet the short hairs on his nape threading into his longer locks and my leg bends up to corral him inward halfway hooking around his waist. Red and heated up to dangerous temperatures again I take in a heated kiss before Jaemin’s lips leave my own to move downward. His warm hand gently presses into my hip and I lift my chin when he finds the sweet spot on my neck quickly where his kisses becoming more tender and rough, soon enough he was sucking onto the skin sweetly sure to leave marks. The sensation has to be one of my favorites and so does the slow rubbing of our bodies. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, his body heat against my own hot and heavy…I  loved feeling claimed by him, his hickeys were my personal prize, his hand marks on my body were second place, his long-lasting interactions were always still felt time after time. Leading on and on with bits and pieces of foreplay my thoughts and desires grew hotter and hotter. However once Jaemin’s fully hardened erection comes into contact with my core through the towel that was hanging onto my body by barely anything I opened my eyes and pulled back from Jaemin the fresh reality of just what we were getting into and where we were kicked me.

“W-we can't..Jaemin…” I stutter breathlessly clutching at my towel to tighten it around my torso. Jaemin’s brows furrowed together and he murmurs out a “why?” the mood put on hold and sexual activity halted. I scoot myself out from under him as he reluctantly sits back on his palm fixing his hair from where my hands have ruffled it up. I still blushing heavily look down at the bed tucking a strand of hair behind my ear embarrassed and shaken up before speaking. “..my parents are sleeping on the other side of this wall..were too loud to be doing that..I don’t want to get caugh..”

Jaemin had scoffed his sinful smirk making its way onto my face and next came him scooting close up to me taking my lips with his before I could finish my sentence. I went to pull away but he had me lugged into his lap and him pulling off his shirt after signaling to me he had better ideas to go against any of my argument.

“Well I guess you're just gonna have to be quiet” he says lifting my chin and lightly shoves me back flat against the bed. One step ahead of me he takes a handful of my towel yanking it halfway off my body kissing me hard, our torso’s meet skin against skin my breasts flush against his broad chest. With a sigh of a moan giving in to sex despite my parents next door I level my hips upward into his his hard on making me get wetter than I had become beforehand from the great foreplay. My lower extremities were hot and ready by now and so was every other part of me. His warm palm finds one of my tits giving a it a light squeeze pinching the erected bud of it between a couple of his digits. I pant as he latches back onto the skin of my neck giving my good spot more attention. I spread my legs where the towel was bunched up between him and I and ground back into him getting more and more impatient to have him inside me filling me up to the hilt. 

“...god!” I breathe not too long after my center began to sting and I could feel my arousal on my inner thighs also tainting Jaemin’s pants I began to fumble with. Looking downward at my hands as I unzipped his jeans and jacked around with his belt till I could get him to take his pants off, he tosses away the towel that kept my body covered shielded from his hands and eyes. Exposed head to toe hair getting in my face cold and still wet I take a turn to kiss him moaning softly as he bites my lip sucking on my tongue a little. “God..what?” he asks as our faces remain an inch apart for a few seconds and we catch our breath, his brow raises and he licks his lips the two actions making me shake with want. He’s so goddamn sexy..

“You know what I want right now...please just give it to me already” I say in the most seductive way I can ignoring how cringy and breathy it sounded because my words seemed to do the trick and set him off like a switch. He smirks the expression more devilish than before, I've gotten ahold of his bulge by now and begin to do a mixture of palming and stripping him of his boxers a pre-cum stain evident as hell by the waistband where his length stands hard and ready to go to work. Kicking out of the last item of clothing he flicks his boxers elsewhere one hand reaching downward to grip his dick giving it a couple of steady pumps, more arousal secretes onto my thighs at the sight of his pre-cum dripping off his tip...I was expecting him to prep me but I found out I had gotten him to riled up to do so because without warning he slid forward one hand keeping me steady the other perfectly helping his length stay lined up with my entrance as he plunges into me. Invaded I gasp my walls tightening up around him immediately while he bucks himself all the way within me.  “Damn Jae i--ahhnn” I can’t make a full sentence because I’m quickly fucked into a mess of loud moans. My nails have already begun to rake down his back deep enough to where I know he will have to cover up for the next few days due to my ferocity I couldn't help. He’s not gotten this rough the past few times we’ve done this so my surprise levels up the harder he pounds into me. Our skin claps together making its own noise added to my racket. I had forgotten about Jaemin’s little prompt before he started this which was to “Be quiet”. 

“aahaAH!” raising sporadically in volume I cut off as Jaemin’s hand clamps around my mouth and he stops to hush me. Gnawing on my lip I quiet down immediately frustrated that I couldn't be loud when he was fucking me like  _ this _ !! I was tempted to say fuck it and scream like I deserved to but I stayed at a reasonable volume biting back all my louder octaves letting a few slip here and there. I thought I could handle my volume but I was proven wrong because once again Jaemin lays a hand over my mouth..”Jaemin I can’t...it feels so..” I whine pitifully. He only goes harder letting his hand finds its way around my neck. I knew then and there I was fucked...Clamping lightly on my neck he ruthlessly continues to fuck me into oblivion choking me off just like he knew my kinky ass wold love. My climax is coming to its head and I don’t fight it letting the waves of delight abuse me till I’m making a mixture of ragged breaths and moans to alert my boyfriend he’s got me about to cum hard as fuck.

Jaemin’s breaths have come to chase each other and his face contorting up little by little in pleasure tells me he’s growing close too. “You're so fucking great” he moans from time to time. Our body heat clashes getting hotter and hotter the longer the session ages on. Every part of it worth it and perfect. I tighten up on my brink in no time and Jaemin having some kinda sense I’m close slows down changing his brevity to fuck into me so deep he reaches my g spot right on point and I feel knots wrangle in my stomach. Everything was getting too hot and I was seeing sparkles in my vision, my eyes were so close to rolling into the back of my head. The thrumming sensation in my mind was getting stronger. “gonna cum” I draw out in a forced breath…”Don’t you dare” Jaemin breathes groaning deep. Ah fuck…I knew better than to defy him. He’s a devil in the sheets who knew what else he’d do to me if I broke now. But do you have any idea how hard it is to hold back an orgasm?!!! It just comes like second nature. My body was crying out to release but I tensed up and obeyed my man tying back my climax. Jaemin carried on moving inside me so deep-so fucking deep and hard I questioned how he hadn't worn himself out. I drank in his sweaty and sexy mess of pleasure image. Ecstasy was booming in my core and needed to reach its end..

“Pl-plea-please Jaemin!! Please!”

“Fuck baby you sound so sexy…” Jaemin only delays my high and I continue to plead with him. My legs shook so bad, I had lost track of time and all the grips, fucks, and moans we released. It felt like I was underwater in a moat of bliss until finally, Jaemin gives me a cue “Cum”

I do just as he says and the high blows me senseless and nearly immobile, my back arches  and my orgasm strikes me like lightning. My vision clouded over and it took a minute to come back down. When I did, I made myself pay Jaemin back immediately by giving him a push off of me so I could get myself on top of him. His exit from my cavern stung and left me feeling strange and ravaged in a good way. Shimmying my ass down on him I began to pump him to release his cock coated in my juices of cum and lubrication making sure the tight grip around his shaft would replicate my juicy walls suffocating his length.”keep g-going y/n..so close” Jaemin urges sweat shimmering over his face and body.

I comply stroking him with a decent speed kissing and licking a bit at his tip till without warning or sign cum spurts up onto my face and I pinch my eyes shut letting his seed paint my face. I part my lips letting some of his load get into my mouth all salty and thick. Releasing a labored breath and relaxing Jaemin finishes and looks down to find my face covered in his maximum arousal. “Shit..that’s my sexy girl” he chuckles. I lap up what semen is around my mouth and give him a cheeky smile. The room goes quiet the only sound left is us catching our breath.

“Was this my surprise?” I ask out of the blue cleaning my face off on the back of my hand. He drags a thumb over my chin smiling like the little devil he is “Mhmm”

“That was a pleasant surprise” I reciprocate.

He pulls me up into a tight cuddle wiping away at my face till it's clean and we can swaddle up together in my covers. “Babe” Jaemin suddenly chimes. I open my eyes a little “wha?”. He squeezes me tight in his arms kissing the crown of my head “we totally just fucked right next to your parents!”, I frown glaring up at him “And you think that's some kind of accomplishment?!! What if they heard and suspend our sleepovers?!! Even worse make us break up?!”. Jaemin laughs a little “okay well maybe we put a lot on the line…” 

I nod “no shit dude”

“We’ll be fine” he counters

“Prayers”

I feel like asleep shortly after we fall quiet again but when we hear shuffling about next door we both tense up. It goes silent seconds later though so we relax again. “You need to shower first and get the fuck outta dodge in the morning alright?”, Jaemin hums “will do”

God, I fucking love him so much...

  
  



End file.
